


Love, Drugs, And Other Painful Things.

by Jezawa, MisterMcDork



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Any sensitive material warnign will be put in pre-chapter notes, BDSM, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, child!beth, homophobia (upcoming chapters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezawa/pseuds/Jezawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMcDork/pseuds/MisterMcDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Sanchez had been starting to like college. His rivalry with Stanford Pines being one of the more amusing things, keeping him there. But after getting caught stealing lab equipment he gets kicked out. Knowing that if he were to go home he would get berated with claims of his potential, and I told you so's. So he goes out to drink, as he often does, and meets Stanley Pines. The hot twin who knows how to have fun. When Stan offers to take him in his car to a better place with him, it's simply an offer Rick can't refuse. So he goes but he might not know when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hot Twin And The Drunk

Rick was confused. Confused as to why in god’s name he was in college. He had no reason to be here except because the college offered him a scholarship. He had no interest in going to any form of education at all, but after his mother pushed him to (“Oh Rick! You have so much potential!”), he did. But despite how little he actually wanted to be there, he was, and he was damned if his mother or anyone else thought he was going to actually give a shit in any of his classes. He’d show up wasted, he’d show up late, if he showed up at all. And when he did it was less for the class and more for him.  
Stanford Pines was a goddamn nerd if Rick had ever seen one. He took notes and always carried around a recorder for lectures. He answered every single question even if it was directed to another student. A real pain in the ass.  
Rick was a genius, he knew it, and the reason he had “potential” is because he could not do anything and still pass. To Stanford or Nerdford Rick had nicknamed him in his head, Rick’s grades were baffling. Every time he showed up for a test he got a higher grade than Ford and that pissed Ford off. It was less of an “I hate your success” and more of a challenge to him.  
Rick had started showing up to classes more often, but still wasted. He wanted to do better than this Ford asshole, just to prove he was better than him. Which Rick knew he was. He was not going to let anyone, let alone Stanford Pines, outrank him.  
Class was boring hours of endless jibber-jabber which seemed to last forever. The only thing worth all of this misery was Stanford's horrified face as he compared his marks with Rick's. It always brought a smug little smirk to Rick's face. And for the rest of the day, he'd kick back, relax and watch Ford pace around muttering angry words to himself like a madman. Or maybe he was talking about something serious. Who knows, Rick couldn't care less.  
As much as he adored dwelling in pride and narcissism, Rick could hardly bare class. Sleeping throughout most classes couldn't cut it anymore, he was sick of having to rely entirely on alcohol to keep him at least busy in some way. Back in the dorms, Rick would occasionally confront Ford, drown him out and lock him outside. The usual routine. But today was different. Rick needed something to look forward to at the end of the day. Something to stimulate him, anything. Some dorm kids had their fair trade of weed. Smokes, joints, brownies, you name it. But that wasn't good enough for Rick. He needed something a little more intense. Every class, Rick was actually awake and concentrated. Not on work, but on stealing any little bit of school supply he could get his hands on. Basically anything that could probably take a toll on his nervous system and give him a high or hallucinogenic feeling. Of course the man could go downtown and buy some LSD or Meth, but Rick was hoping to create something better. He was hoping for a wild trip and an opportunity to sell this stuff for quite a lot of bucks.  
It was actually quite a success, he had quite a lot of money from just random school crap that could probably cause organ damage. But to Rick's dismay, some moron got caught tripping to high hell, and eventually, the school realized that their top student was the dealer.  
Something like that wasn't going to go off light handed. He was instantly expelled from college. All packed and ready to go. They hadn't had enough evidence to pin him as making drugs but he had definitely been stealing. It was a relief to get out of the old dump and into the real world. The day of Rick's final goodbyes was long and boring. No friends, no family, he had no one to say such goodbyes to. All he got from Stanford was a pat on the back as he wished him luck, but he could tell what he had wanted to say, more about his potential, and inside it hurt, he had thought maybe Ford and him were starting to be friends, but he shoved it away quickly packing it under layers of apathy.  
He got what he wanted. No competition.  
Whatever.  
Needing the comfort, but not facing that fact, he headed for a bar not far from what used to be his dorm. He went there in search of a drink or 12 to finish and maybe someone to get a lead on possible future suppliers now his business had been trashed. Once he got there he scanned the crowd quickly. What he would expect for a saturday night. A few people whose faces were familiar from the school, a few who he didn’t recognize standing around drinking. The ratty green booths were almost all full of college students, and a few people who lived in the neighbourhood just out for a drink. But he didn’t care much for any of them. The only person in the bar he was remotely interested in was Stanford, or at least someone who looked eerily like him. But he could tell it wasn’t Ford. He was completely different from Ford, he was wearing a leather jacket which Ford would consider “inappropriate” even in a bar. He also had a Mullet, which Rick noted, did not look good, on anyone, ever. Everything about him was so un-Ford, so unprofessional. Rick had to admit, he was intriguing. He walked up and sat down a seat away from him. He ordered a Whiskey, but instead of the normal glass he ordered “the l-l-largest glass you’ve got.” He sat there drinking and stealing peeks over at not-Ford.  
Not-Ford looked tired and vaguely upset, his chin was resting in his palm and he held an Apple Cider Beer in his free hand. His leather jacket looked scruffed up, it had scratches all along the back where it looked like he’d hit pavement. Not-Ford’s face was cut up and bruised. He seemed to be wearing hand-wraps, but blood could be seen, through the bandages showing that his knuckles probably had been split open. Rick looked at him one last time and then quickly moved scooting to the chair next to him.  
“You must be the hot twin.” He laughed slightly staring at the rim of his drink.  
“Uh, what?” Not-Ford looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
“I s-s-said,” He burped. “YOU MUST BE. THE. HOT. TWIN.” Rick repeated slightly louder, which to all the sane people in the bar could be considered screaming.  
His jaw clenched at the tone of Rick’s voice. He slammed his fist against the counter and shot Rick a rather angry glare. “Don’t say that out loud!”  
“W-why?” Rick laughed loudly. “What are they gonna do? B-beat me up??” He laughed and took another gulp of his drink.  
Not-Ford watched slightly amazed as the lanky man took a long swig of whiskey from the huge almost empty glass. “Yes that’s exactly what they’ll do.” he turned looking back behind the bar.  
“T-the names Rick, Rick Sanchez.”  
Not-Ford took note of Rick’s last name.  
“...You don’t look Latino.” Stan said noting the pasty skin on Rick. Which Stan could see most of due to the shirt he was wearing that exposed all the way down to Rick’s stomach.  
“Yeah well you don’t look like you’d be related to Mr.Smart-Pants-Ford.”  
Not-Ford scoffed. “How do you know my brother?”  
“We’re in the same classes...Were in the same classes.”  
Not-Ford looked away and took a swig of his beverage, nodding slowly. “Of course.” He muttered unhappily, lowering the bottle of beer. “So what are you doing out here?”  
Rick chuckled slightly to himself, thinking back on the day he was thrown out of college. “I made s-s-some drugs.” He replied simply, a burp cutting in the middle of his sentence as he took another large sip of his Whiskey. “I still have the recipe. Hopefully I can make some cash off of it.”  
At the last sentence, not-Ford’s expression lightened up, like as if a brilliant idea just came into his head. “Oh really?” He inquired. “The name is Stanley, by the way.”  
Rick swallowed his gulp of Whiskey and laughed, his breath tainted with the strong smell of alcohol. “Stanley? Stanford? What, d-d-d-did your parents want you to get beat up?”  
“As a matter of fact, I don’t think they would care.”  
Rick’s laughter ceased, he didn’t expect such a reply from Stan. It was quite a personal topic, it was shocking to see a complete stranger speak about such things.  
“Well, you can always drink your sorrows away.” Rick said in a forcibly cheerful tone, slapping a hand onto Stan’s back. “Like I always say! If you can’t...Uh… Think, you motherfucking drink!” Then, Rick pressed his glass of Whiskey to his lips and drank whatever was left of his strong beverage.  
Stan glanced at the alcoholic and cracked a faint smile.  
"That's a motto I can live with."  
Rick lowered his empty glass of Whiskey onto the counter and gestured over to Stan’s glass. "Why don't you live up to t-th-that motto and get a-a-a refill?”  
Stan looked down at his drink and back to Rick, a little baffled on how hospitable Rick was acting. “I don’t have the money right now.” He mumbled, drinking the last small sip of his cheap beer. Rick elbowed Stan’s bicep, a bit more roughly than he intended. “Drinks on me.”  
As the night carried on and as the bar crowd dwindled they talked about whatever. Stanford, and college and why Stan had those cuts and bruises.  
“I don’t want to talk about it. It was stupid.” He shook his head and looked down at his knuckles picking at the dried blood on his fingers.  
Rick rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his 11th drink. “That’s something a pussy would say.”  
“Well then I’m a pussy.”  
Rick cleared his throat. “C’mon just,” he burped “tell me.”  
“No.” Stan insisted.  
“C’mooooooooon.”  
Stan ran his hand through his long hair, his free hand tapped against the counter, showing frustration. “‘m not telling you.” He muttered, his cheeks flushed red, probably from alcohol. “Not here.”  
“Well then tell me somewhere else.” Rick offers wanting to know why he looked so rough more than he wanted to keep drinking. He glanced down at Stan’s drink. “You gonna f-finish that?”  
Stan shrugged and slid him the almost empty cup. Rick downed the last few drops of beer and his mouth puckered at the taste, a bad mixture with what he had been drinking before.  
Stan stood up and looked around the bar, taking a small sigh of relief as he saw that the bar and it’s surrounding area was mostly empty, except for two girls sitting in a back corner talking quietly to the bartender. Stan looked down and scanned his watch as Rick took a large wad of cash out of his pocket leaving it on the counter. Now that the two were standing, Rick noticed how short Stan really was. There was quite some heel in his shoes which added a few inches to his stature.It was almost 2 am and the two men stepped outside. Rick tugged a little on his loose blue muscle tee, the cool outdoor air felt nice on his skin. “So uh, where do yo-ou live?” He asked, glancing over to Stan who pulled out some car keys. “Anywhere.” He replied, walking up to a red 1960 Cadillac DeVille and opening the Driver’s door, revealing the vehicle beige interior. “This baby is my home.” He said with a small smile, looking at his vehicle and then over to Rick. “What about you?”  
Rick blinked and placed a hand behind his head. “Well, I got kicked out of my dorm.’ He began. “I haven’t found a p-pe-per-permanent place. I stay in hotels and shit l-l-like that.” He said, his speech heavily slurred. Stan nodded slightly at what he understood of Rick’s words. “Well, I know how that feels.”  
Stan slid into the car and beckoned for Rick to come in after him. Rick slid into the backseat and they Sat facing each other.  
"I'm like his cause my girlfriend caught me cheating." Stan sighed  
"So she b-beat you up?"  
"No but her brother did."  
"... Why did h-he beat you up?"  
He stared out the window. "Because I had sex with his best friend."  
"Oh so they beat you up b-because you're gay?" he laughed, about To add a comment but was immediately interrupted  
"Yes because I’m gay." Stan snapped looking at Rick. “What do you want, a medal?”  
"Woah woah, c-calm your tits" Rick said, frowning and resting his head on the back of the car seat.  
"The only thing I want to do to gays is fuck em." He chuckled loudly and Stan forced laughter for a moment, then it got silent too fast. they sat there for a moment in the car, listening to the chirping of crickets outside.  
Rick stared at Stan and Stan stared back. After a moment, Stan was about to say something when Rick moved across the seats and leaned into Stan, kissing him firmly on the lips. Usually Stan would have pushed him away because he barely knew him, but he was just drunk enough that he felt no shame in grabbing Rick's hips and kissing him back sloppily.  
The two men adjusted themselves so that Rick was sitting in Stan's lap, facing him. Rick wrapped his arms behind Stan's neck in a loose hold, leaning into another sloppy drunk kiss.  
Rick pressed down into Stan's lap grinding down against him as he bit stans lip groaning quietly. Stan looked flustered, his cheeks flushed bright red as he awkwardly pulled back from Rick's mouth. "...This is crazy." He mumbled, looking away. One of Rick's hands moved behind Stan's head and pulled him in closer. "Just how I like it."  
The smell of Whiskey was strong in Rick's breath, and soon Stan felt his warm lips pressed against his once again. He felt slightly skeptical about the whole situation but dismissed the thought. It wasn't the first time the man hooked up after a drunken night and worried about the consequences. He decided to just go for it, and it seemed like Rick had decided on that for a while now because one of his hands trailed down Stan's chest and under his shirt. A shiver ran down Stan's spine as he felt Rick's small hands on his frame, he noticed a small smirk on the pale man's face. "Nice firm muscles." Rick commented. "Do you w-w-work out?"  
Stan met Rick's drunk gaze and nodded slightly. "I'm a boxer." He said, eyes looking down at his bloodied hand wraps. Stan's gaze returned to Rick now that both of his hands were under his shirt, feeling around his abdomen. A small half-grin formed on Stan's face and he leaned back into the car seat. "Getting handsy now, are you?"  
Rick's hands moved up onto Stan's chest and he moved in closer. "Oh baby there's more I can do with these hands."  
“Oh yeah?” Stan raised an eyebrow and laughed a little bit.  
“Oh yeah.” Rick echoed.  
They stopped talking the sound of small moans groans and sighs filling the car. As they made out more, the car windows started to steam. Rick noticed and laughed a little to himself. Stan took his keys out of the pocket of his pants which were now safely on the ground. He gave the keys to Rick who turned the car on and while up there messed with the radio finding a station.

"All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will  
You want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you"

"Oh y-yeaaah." Rick smiled "Mood music." he sang along for a second horribly. "I've got lovin. Arms to hold on to!" before Stan caught his chin and pulled him back kissing him again.  
They continued like that, making out as Rick slowly pulled off his black vest and shirt. It didn't make much of a difference but Stan's hands ran over his thin shoulder and he shivered. He slowly worked Stan's shirt over his jaw gaping at his wide pecs. He almost didn't notice the deep purple bruises on his chest in the dark. Stan gripped at the bloodied hand wraps that were fastened on his wrist, but Rick grabbed Stan's hand and pulled it away.  
"Keep them on." He ordered running his hands up and down Stan's large chest. "I like the thought of making out with a boxer." Rick said, breathing heavily as he leaned down sucking on Stan's neck. Stan groaned loudly and reached his hands down grabbing Rick's ass. Rick gasped slightly and pushed his hips down into Stan's, letting out a deep sigh. They were both hard and Rick couldn't stand it anymore  
"Alright t-this is hot and all but are we gonna-" he stopped, holding in a burp knowing that people didn't like to have burps blown in their faces. "Fuck or what."  
Stan laughed for a minute and reached into his back window and pulled out a small box, chuckling."It's about to get hotter."  
Rick couldn't read the box, but he heard a familiar wrinkle and a small ripping sound. He liked where this was going. Stan took the condom sliding it down his dick and moving his boxers down his thighs slightly. Rick pulled off his underwear while Stan was occupied.  
Rick was sweating in anticipation, the air conditioner cooling his contact heated skin. Stan sat waiting and once Rick was hovering above him they locked lips again Rick biting Stan's lip and sucking on it.  
Rick reached between his legs positioning stan's dick at his ass. Rick slowly sank down onto it breathing deeply and taking his time. As Stan slowly slid inside of him he winced. He didn't have any sort of lubricant on him and Stan was big.  
Stan felt bad seeing the slightly pained expression on Rick's face. He held Ricks hips and had to stop from thrusting up, he was letting the man get used to this. Rick was tight and it was not going unnoticed by Stan.  
Rick was relieved when he felt Stan's lap on his ass. He sat there for a minute, his head resting against Stan's forehead letting himself get comfortable on Stan's dick. Stan pressed up against Rick’s forehead in a gentle, affectionate way.  
Once Rick felt he was comfortable and ready, he slowly slid up and sat back down, holding onto Stan’s sides. He let out a small moan and grasped Ricks hips tighter in response to the pleasurable feeling.  
Rick steadied himself, grabbing Stan's shoulder and using the other hand to grab the back of his mullet. He rocked his hips forward and back as he continued lifting himself up and down on Stan's dick, moaning. Stan groaned loudly and took deep breaths feeling a tightness start to build in his lower stomach. Rick’s grip on his hair became tighter, he was started to unintentionally tug at Stan’s scalp. Rick continued bouncing up and down feverishly, receiving a few thrusts from Stan, who was letting out grunts and groans. and before Rick could even realize he came. He shot all over Stan's chest and stomach. He lifted his hips a few more quick times before he could feel Stan thrust up and empty his load. They sat arched over taking deep breaths and letting the Air conditioner cool their sex warmed bodies.  
The first one to speak was Rick.  
"You got a towel or s-s-somethin?" he asked.  
"Front seat. Got some baby napkin things." Stan was still breathing heavily and his tone was faint .  
Rick found them in the glove box and used them to wipe down Stan's firm chest.  
Stan moved so Rick could sit next to him. And they sat in silence, Rick moving to slide on his pants. He leaned against the window letting the glass cool his face and slowly fell asleep.  
Stan watched him fall asleep and shortly after He climbed in the front seat turned the radio down. He stared out the car window for a few moments and then looked at the sleeping body next to him. Stan couldn't help but smile a little, he felt some sort of warmth while looking at Rick. Being pissed drunk, Stan dismissed the thought and fell asleep


	2. Just The Beginning

Rick dreamed of college. Two large black shadowy figures stood at the front of a room. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, but he was screaming. He knew who the figures were supposed to be. There was a child crying somewhere in the distance. He was scared and somewhere he knew this was a nightmare but in the moment with his focus on the shadows getting closer. He felt their intentions and they weren’t good. His chair started rocking, shaking and vibrating and he was screaming louder. He felt the world bleeding around him the shadows start to turn lighter, then the world dropped from a class to a car.   
He sat up quickly and wiped his hands on his pants. Rick's eyes narrowed as his vision cleared up, he was disoriented. He found himself in the beige back seat of a car. “Where the-” He burped loudly. “-fuck am I?” He said to himself looking out the window, observing his surroundings.  
A small gas station. it was mostly empty except for a mint green Volkswagen on the other side. He put a hand to his head feeling a headache slowly start to pound its way into his cranium. He scrambled to the front seat confused. He looked at himself in the mirror. His jaw was lined with a small layer of stubble. The bags under his eyes were prominent against his grey eyes. He sighed and rubbed at them slapping up the visor.   
He was about to open the glove compartment when the door opened. Ford, no- Stan, sat down in the driver’s seat. Rick looked at him for a moment then his memory caught up with him and Rick laughed and whooped.  
“Awwwwwww...fuck yeah.” He held out his hand for Stan to high five.  
“What?” Stan asked.  
“High five me bitch!” Stan stared at Rick's hand for a minute and smacked his hand, still confused.  
“First one night stand in a car where I woke up in the car, do you know how rare that shit is...fuck yeah that’s cool.”  
Stan stared at him for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. He passed Rick the gas station coffee and a few packets of sugar and cream. Rick took the coffee and shoved the sugar and cream in his pocket.   
“I was gonna go on a little trip last night." Stan started, stirring his coffee as he spoke. "I figured since I don’t have anyone around here I’m close to anymore, and Ford could do better without me, I was gonna head cross country, see what I can do somewhere else."  
Rick leaned back in his seat, rubbing the back of his aching neck. Sleeping in the back seat of a car, any car, is never really comfortable. "O-oh, cool uh..." Rick paused for a moment, his right hand reaching down into his pocket, checking what dollar bills remained after a few weeks moving from hotel to hotel. There wasn't much. It was a little concerning to be so impacted by such a lack of money. "I m-might be able to have a cheap motel room or something..." Rick's voice trailed off. There wasn't really that many options.  
Stan took a sip of his warm coffee, glancing over at Rick with a fairly sympathetic look. "Y'know you can come with me." He said simply. "Maybe we could work together and make money or... Something."  
Rick nodded his head, smirking a little as Stan spoke. "Money? Sign me up." The blue-haired man leaned closer to Stan, facial muscles pulled back, forming an awkward half-grin. Stan nodded back. "And once you get enough money you can get a nicer hotel room or-"  
"Forget the ho-” he burped loudly in stans face. “-tel room.”  
He leaned away, arms crossed behind his head. "I wouldn't mind sticking with you for a while." Rick said and started chuckling, patting the dashboard of Stan's car. "I mean, sweet ride, nice seats and uh... Heh, a great entertainment system!" He said the last part rather suggestively, eyeing Stan and spotting a small flustered blush on his cheeks. "I can live with this for a bit."  
Stan chuckled awkwardly and nodded, lips forming into a smile. "I can't make any promises." He said uncertainly, looking down at the steering wheel. "We'll see." Stan then glared over at Rick. "As long as you pay half of my gas."  
Rick rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. "Whatever." He muttered and then flinched a little, a small pain throbbed in his lower region. Stan noticed the man's wince, but didn't question it. The familiar rumble of the car's motor sounded off and Stan pulled out of the gas station's driveway. Okay blue-head, where do you wanna go?"  
Rick cleared his throat. "It's Rick. And I seriously d-do-ont care." He answered apathetically. "Maybe downtown? I don't know." His sentence was then followed by a loud burp.   
Stan's jaw clenched a little. Rick's burps was really something he had to get used to. "I'm not begging for money there." He said. "If anything I'll get chased by-" Stan's sentence was immediately cut off, but Rick's curiosity was brought to action. "Chased by what?" He questioned, leaning closer to the driver's seat. "Babes? Hobos? The police?"  
Stan glanced over to Rick and then back on the road. "Don't distract the driver." He said, dodging Rick's list of inquiries. Rick burped directly into Stan's ear. "Just tell me, then I won't bother you." He said, resting his elbow into Stan's shoulder as he spoke. Stan swatted Rick's arm away, a little frustrated. "Fine! I might be chased by crackheads." He finally snapped a reply. "I don't have their fix, so they're after me."  
Rick nodded a little. "That's not even bad."  
"What?"  
Rick leaned away from Stan and scratched his pale blue hair. "I mean I-I-I've done worse." He said. "But y'know, I shouldn't distract the driver."  
Stan frowned a little as he heard Rick repeat his words, but he wasn't going to argue with him. "What did you want downtown anyways?" Stan asked.  
"Usually there's posters and shit about like-" Rick burped. "Employees wanted or something." He said. "If I get a job you'll be able to get r-ri-rid of me faster."   
Stan stopped the car at a red light, facing Rick to talk. "Yeah well no one is going to hire you in that." Ha said, pointing at Rick's attire. Rick looked down at what he was wearing. A loose pale blue muscle tee that exposed his chest and sides, black ripped pants and a belt with a skull buckle. Rick crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I'm desperate, okay?" He said in a annoyed tone as Stan looked up at the street lights. "Besides I don't give a fuck about what you think." Rick added. "I'm go-go-gonna get a job and you'll be sitting on your lazy unemployed ass."  
Stan nodded his head a little. "Okay, whatever. " he said and then smirked a little. "I doubt you'll get a job before I do."  
After about twenty minutes, the two man arrived downtown, parking the car in a free parking space. Stan closed the driver's door shut as he stepped outside. "Okay, so, don't do anything stupid here, okay?" He warned, looking at Rick who clumsily got out of the passenger side, slamming the door shut. Stan flinched a little. "HEY! Be careful to her."  
Rick placed his hands on his hips. "Her?" He echoed. "Wow, are you seriously that sad and lonely?" Rick shook his head a little.   
"No I just..." Stan rolled his eyes and walked to the back of his car, checking the inside of its trunk. "Whatever, I need to change." He pulled out a brown suit from the back with a white dress shirt and a navy blue bow tie. Rick's jaw dropped and he groaned. "You have a suit?" He asked, walking up to Stan. "W-what the hell, where's mi-"  
"You won't fit in it."  
"I don't know, shortstack. You might be plump but I'm tall."  
Stan frowned a little. "Ouch. Okay. Whatever, I do have a second suit." He said and then rubbed his forehead with a hand. "It's my prom suit. I still have it. It's a little small."  
Rick nodded and began to rummage through Stan's trunk. "Okay! Where is it?"  
Stan grabbed the back of Rick's shirt and pulled him away. "Don't touch my stuff!" He warned. "This isn't show-and-tell."  
Stan looked down and pulls out a neatly folded suit in a plastic bag, the suit itself was a bright pink. Rick started laughing.   
"Holy shit! You wore that at prom?" He asked and chuckled. "Oh boy, you definitely didn't get laid that night, that's for sure!"  
Stan bit his lip and let a hand run through his long hair, waiting for Rick's drunken giggles die down. "Well, what do you want? A job or for me to kick you out of my car?" Stan said and shoved his small prom suit into Rick's chest. "Just try to get hired at a candy store or something." He suggested. "They like bright colours."  
Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed the suit. "if this looks awful I'm not wearing it."  
Rick opened up the bag and checked the pants in comparison to his legs. The fabric left a part of his lower leg and his ankle exposed. "Holy shit how short are you?"   
Stan's eyebrows furrowed at his comment. "I don't know maybe I'm average sized and you're just freakishly tall."  
Rick sighed and pulled out the pastel pink dress shirt. "I'm just gonna wear this and my jeans." He mumbled, pulling off the shirt he was currently wearing and tossing it in the trunk of Stan's car. That's when something caught Stan's eye.  
"Are those... Nipple piercings?"  
“Huh?” Rick glanced down at his chest. “Holy shit when did those get there!” He took the small metal bar between his fingers twirling them. He thought and thought trying to remember when he got them. “Oh shit!” He said throwing his hands up.  
“What?” Stan asked staring down at the little jewel on the end of his piercing.  
“Marie.” He said butt the way he said it insinuated more than just a name. “She was my girlfriend for like 3 days. I was drunk and high for most of it. Didn’t even remember.” He laughed looking down at his chest again. “Like what you see bad boy?” He teased wiggling his chest out at him.  
Stan rolled his eyes and Rick slipped on the pink shirt buttoning it up and tucking it in. The sleeves were way to big. Rick was lanky his arms were like long pale noodles but Stan he had arms bigger than Rick’s thighs. He stared at what might as well have been curtains on his arms and sighed buttoning the much too wide shirt up. Tucking it into his jeans he sighed.   
“You’re. Huge.” He said staring at Stan’s chest. “Like seriously you’re probably l-like two Rick’s wide.”   
Stan laughed and walked to the door. “Hold on.” He slid into the backseat grabbing a blanket and shoving it in the window and blocking them, he did the same with the other window and then threw one over his two front seats. Making a small changing room.  
Rick laughed leaning against the car waiting for Stan to finish. It took quite a bit, and Rick did try to peek a couple of times. But after a few minutes, Stan stepped outside. His suit was tailored to his body shape. The sleeves were the right length and so were the pant legs. The only mistake seemed to be that it was a little baggy.   
Stan sighed, placing his hands on his hips and glanced away.  
“What’s up, shortstack?” Rick questioned, tilting his head. “Did you just realize I-I-I look hotter than you or something?”  
Stan shot a frown towards Rick, shaking his head slowly. “In your dreams.” He retorted, walking passing him. “Come on. Let’s get paid.”  
For the past few hours, the two were separated, patrolling around town, searching for jobs. Rick was getting pretty frustrated, after having to tell why he was kicked out of college, no one wanted to hire him. The only thing that might stand a chance was the fact he earned a certificate of bilingualism in high school. But as if someone would hire a drunk, drug dealer that spoke Spanish.  
Stan’s problem was the lack of education and experience, it felt like he was back in 10th grade, looking for a job at the nearest McDonalds or KFC.  
It didn’t help that Stan also had a criminal record.  
At 3:30 pm, the two men gathered up by a mall, ready to talk about their ‘success’  
Rick had already took off his dress shirt, he held it over his shoulders, his greyish skin was tinted red from the summer sun. As he halted in front of Stan, he placed his hands on his hips. “Got a job yet, hot twin?”   
Stan shook his head. “I never went to college. I have a criminal record. I have a fucking mullet. Who would hire me.”  
Rick smirked and chuckled loudly. “Oh yeah, that mullet looks-” He burped “-God awful!” He said, slapping his hand on Stan’s back. “Y'know I could fix that.”  
Stan pulled himself away, one brow quirked up questionably. “You? You have to be joking!” He said, unbuttoning the jacket of his suit. “I won’t ever let you touch my hair.”  
Rick raised a hand to brush some of his own sweaty blue hair back, glancing over at Stan, who had removed his jacket. “Well you let me touch everything else.”  
Stan’s face instantly went red, his jaw clenched. “God dammit, you’re not going to let that go, are you?” He questioned, shooting a frown at Rick and walking pass him. “Whatever, let’s just keep looking for jobs.” Stan ordered, his voice dull and serious. “I need to eat actual food.”  
“Didn’t you eat this morning?” Rick asked, following a few steps beside Stan, who met his gaze.  
“The last time I ate was yesterday.” He said sternly. “Morning.”  
Rick shook his head. “I still have a few bucks.” He said taking out the crumpled wad of cash from his pocket.  
Stan scoffed. “Don’t waste your money.”   
Rick jogged up in front of him stopping him. “Let me get you something. People need to eat.”   
Stan sighed and nodded. “Fine.”   
Rick’s straight face curled up into a cocky grin. “Okay whatcha want b-big boy.”  
“Get whatever. I’ll eat anything at this point.” He ran a hand through his hair and glanced around the malls food court.   
Rick stared and walked up to a Subway.getting a sub he thought maybe stan would like and a soda.  
They sat again splitting the sub amongst each other. Rick watched Stan cautiously, keeping a close eye on him and making sure he was eating. Stan ate slowly trying not wolf it down. He took the sandwich half and opened it eating a piece of cheese and a piece of meat one at a time. Rick ate quickly, but, did not make any mess as he did so, which Stan found rather unusual from a man with sloppy manners. Stan picked at his food, eating tiny pieces of sandwich very slowly as Rick horfed down as much as he could, burping afterwards. He placed his hands on his lap and stared at Stan’s sandwich. “Jeez, you’re a really lazy chewer.” He muttered. “I’m getting sleepy just watching you.”  
Stan swallowed his current mouthful and sighed. “Look, we’re gonna need more than this.” He began, moving onto a more serious topic. “You can go out and find a job. Once I’m done, I will too. When the sun sets we meet at the car. Comprendo?”  
Rick leaned back, he took note of the Spanish that was thrown into the order. “Uf , suenas como mi madre.” He grumbled and then leaned forward. “But who says we have to get a job?”  
Stan’s right eyebrow perked up, he glanced towards his left side and leaned closer to Rick. “What are you trying to say?” He questioned in a low whisper.   
“You know what I’m trying to say.” Rick hissed in response. “There’s so many things we could do that pays extremely well-” He burped. “It’s not legal, but y’know, as if we ever cared.”   
Stan nodded a little and then frowned in disgust. “I’m not going into prostitution.”  
Rick lifted his hand and pressed back against Stan’s shoulder, silencing him. “No you dumbass!” He spat. “I like having sex with you for free, thanks.”  
Stan rolled his eyes and smirked. “Oh I know you do.” He said, his sentence ending with a small snicker before speaking about more serious matter. “I still don’t know what you’re trying to say.”   
Rick brushed some of his messy light blue hair back, glancing around, making sure there was no one close enough to eavesdrop. He leaned in a little closer. “I’m a brilliant genius, and you are an incredible conman.” Rick whispered. “Y’know, if you get me the materials I can make some great-” He burped. “Hallucinogens that every goes crazy for, they love it.”   
Stan’s head perked up, there was some light in his tired brown eyes, he was interested in this idea. “How much?” He asked and Rick smiled. “20 bucks a pop.” He said and leaned back. “But the best part is, they’ll keep coming back for more and more. We could live off that money.”  
Rick saw that Stan was thinking, he hand his closed fist to his mouth, deciding whether he wanted to participate in such actions or not. Stanley lowered his hand, his lips curling back, forming a small smile as he spoke  
“When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Chapter 2 motherfuckers!!   
> ok so this was good me and Matt r tryin our bests. We have some troubles writing (writers block bein #1) but we're getting there slowly but surely   
> thank you for readin the little bits of support we've got so far totally help us to want to write more so if you comment u might get a chapter sooner.   
> Shoot me a message: bertssweeatybuns.tumblr.com (or if u like cartoons queergemsandsteven.tumblr.com)  
> Shoot matt a message: matthiart.tumblr.com


	3. Addiction

After a few days, everything was starting to get a bit more organized. With the money begged off streets or certain street fights, Stan and Rick had made just enough to afford a cheap motel room. It was awful but affordable. The wallpaper were peeling at the corners and there were stains on the ugly burgundy carpet floor. The air was humid and was tinged with the scent of mold. Stan wouldn't have been surprised if he found mushrooms growing on the floor anytime soon.

 

The motel was furnished with a wooden desk with a chair, a black rotary phone, a cheap television stand with a small box TV, a futon and a single twin-sized bed.  
"This place looks like ass." Stan sneered, nose flaring at the unusual smell that filled the room. "It smells like ass too."

 

Rick walked inside, a bag swung over his shoulder, and his face immediately wrinkled up in disgust. "What the hell?" He glared at the carpet. "Holy shit it smells like a dead animal was eaten and then-" he burped "vomited out and then was shit on and was eaten again and the predator died and-"

 

"Rick please." Stan interrupted. "You're hurting yourself trying to impress me with you insult skills."  
Rick crossed his arms over his chest which was puffed out. He let out a few egotistic snickers. "Oh please, I don't need to impress you." He said, leaning to his side, his hip popping out by the left. "I already have."

 

Stan rolled his eyes and sat down on the futon, stretching his arms out and rotating his shoulders in circular motions. "Finally I might actually get some sleep here." He murmured, glancing at the bed at the opposite end of the motel room.

 

Rick sat down by the desk, lowering the bag he had onto it. "Whatever. Sleep if you wanna. I gotta w-work on some" he belched. "Stuff."

 

Stan got up and made way towards the bed, plopping down on his belly into its cheap mattress. The springs in it creaked but to Stan it felt like he was resting on a cloud. He didn't take notice of Rick's belches. He got used to it now, he also got used to all his inappropriate humour.   
"Mkay. Go work on your stuff." Stan nurtured, burying his face into the pillow and letting out a muffled "I'm gon' sleep."

Rick rolled his eyes and pulled out a few bottles from the bag he had. "Yeah, uh goodnight, sleep tight, bed bugs and whatever." He muttered, looking down at the bottle of prescribed medications in his hands. 

He twisted the jar open and the pills spilled out on the table. Rick then reached back into the bag, pulling out a butter knife and dicing the pills into chunks and then into a fine powder. He scraped the drugs off to the side and into his skinny hands, moving the pounder into a empty glass. He pulled out more stuff from the bag. Some were pills. Some were liquid. He'd add each chemical into the large glass, and whatever powder he's insert would dissolve in it. The liquid was currently a fuschia colour, Rick was almost done. The last step was to add a little scent because by itself it smelled god awful. Something interrupted his work. A loud snore came from the bed and Rick turned around. "dammit Stan you're-" He paused.

Stan was face down, hand under his pillow and legs covered by the blanket, his shirt had rolled up just a little, exposing an old bruise on his lower back. He look rather peaceful.   
Rick sighed and stood up, walking over to the bedside, about to shove him awake. Something caught his eye though, he looked down the back of Stan's neck. He saw a few freckles, one hidden under the collar of his shirt. Pulling the fabric down, Rick instantly recognized the pattern those freckles formed.   
“Is that… Gemini?"

Rick placed a cold finger on Stan's warm skin, tracing over each freckle, marking the constellation on his skin. He pulled his hand back as Stan moved on his side, and then, Rick saw brown eyes looking right at him. "What the hell Rick? " Stan murmured, his words slurred. 

 

Rick went straight to the point. "You have a birthmark t-that looks like Gemini."  
Stan sat up, placing a hand behind his neck and moving away from Rick. "Y-you saw that!" He looked away. "Yeah. I have a birthmark. I don't know what's so special about it." He muttered. "If you connect any freckle together, it will form a constellation."  
Rick shook his head. "Yeah but it wouldn't be accurate." He belched, climbing onto the foot of the Motel bed, sitting on his knees. "You, your birthmark is like a replica of the constellation."

Stan didn't seem amazed at all. "Yeah and?" He then sniffed the air and frowned. "What's that... Smell?" Stan looked around the room and stared at the desk where the hug glass was filled with an unknown substance. "What the hell is that?"

Rick cocked his head to one side and followed Stan's gaze. "That's the drug that's gonna make us r-r-rich." He said, turning back to look a Stan. "Some college kids wanted their fix so bad that as long as I give it to them for half the price, they will give me the ingredients." Rick explained simply like as if it was an everyday, casual affair. "But y'know once we get rich we won't need them and they can pay full price for all I care."  
Stanley leaned back, the cheap bed creaked underneath his weight. "Alright. I know a couple of people downtown that would love to get some off your hands." He said, observing the strange product from a distance. "Is it supposed to be a liquid?" He question with a tilt of his head.

Rick nodded. "Yeah cause not everything is crystallized or solid right off the bat Stan." He said in a rather defensive tone. "Like its gonna harden and then I make it into a powder so-" he belched. " I-I-I-it can get into your nervous system through the respiratory system."

Stan placed a finger to his lips and nodded slowly. "I'm half asleep so I'm probably not gonna remember that." He chuckled a little and sighed, Rick still sitting at the foot of his bed. The blue haired man was tracing circles around the bedsheets, biting his lower lip. Something was on his mind.

He turned to face Stan and let out a long, airy chuckle. "We have to wait for everything to harden completely." He said, placing a hand on the bed, next to Stan's leg.  
"If you want, I could make time fly." He added in a low, suggestive tone of voice. 

Stan looked at Rick, looking a little oblivious. "Huh?" He said absent-mindlessly and then his head perked up, his eyes widened like as if suddenly he was wide awake. "O-oh!" 

He smirked and gazed over to where Rick's hand was. "I don't know." Stan said, over enunciating the vowels in his sentence. "You don't know how thin the walls are in his building." He leaned closer to Rick. "You're gonna have to be quiet."

Rick let out a loud but of laughter which was followed by a belch. "As if I care." He said. "I can be as l-l-loud as I fucking want."

Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed a rather forceful kiss on Stan's lip, moving himself closer to the man. Rick wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, whose kisses were a little weak and gentle. Too gentle. It was starting to bore Rick, he pulled on Stan's neck, as if non-verbally ordering for more force. 

 

Stan must've caught the hint, his kisses quickly becoming more forceful, more intense. Just how Rick liked it. Stan wrapped his large hands around Rick's waist, pulling him closer. Their fully-clothed bodies were pressed together. Rick rubbed himself on Stan, demanding to get much closer. He pulled back from the kiss, letting out a small gasp for air, letting his hand run through the back of Stan's dumb mullet.

"Oh I would just love to cut that fucking thing off." Rick whispered, combing his fingers through longer strands of thick brown hair. Stan let out an airy, almost inaudible snicker. 

"I might consider it."

This time, it was Stan that initiated the kiss. His lips pressed against Rick's, the strength of the action made Rick lean back, taking his hand away from the back of Stan's neck and now onto the bed for balance. His hips jerked closer to Stan and his hand clenched a clump of his hair. Stan's hands slipped under Rick's shirt, feeling at the hot bare skin there. Rick pulled back from the kiss and looked down at where Stan had placed his hands, he had paused.

"What's up, Stan?" Rick questioned, sounding impatient. "Are you gonna chicken out?" Stan didn't answer immediately, but when he did, his reply was quiet.

"I want to make sure... Is this is okay?"

Rick blinked at his reply. He didn't expect Stan to say that, at least, not a drunk Stan. Normally, Rick would have responded with 'you don't have to ask that', but, sometimes, it's best to just answer the question right away.

"It's more than just okay." Rick murmured, planting a quick kiss on Stan's lips and pressing their foreheads together. "It's fucking g-g-great, Stan."  
Stan chuckled a little, his voice in a slightly higher pitch. There was a smile on his face. He continued to move his hands up Rick's shirt, brushing over his flat stomach and small ribcage. Rick puffed his chest out at the touch, inviting Stan to either explore his body some more or remove his shirt. Stan gripped at the fabric that covered Rick's torso and pulled it over his shoulders, revealing pale skin.

Rick's body was long and lanky, he was very tall, but very thin. He had small bones, a small waist, a small ribcage. It looked almost fragile. Rick then took his turn to strip Stan of his own shirt. He moved a little quicker than Stan did, but also, not as gently as he did. The collar got awkwardly stuck within Stan's messy locks, but, he managed to get it off. Rick placed his hands on Stan's bare chest, feeling his firm pectorals, just like how he remembered them. Now in a dimly lit area, they could actually see each other properly this time.

Stan was covered in bruises, both old and fresh. Not only that, but the canvas that was his warm skin was painted with scars. His skin bunched up at his lower abdomen, Rick's hands were now resting gently on the area. Stan had grabbed Rick's hands and moved them to the back of his neck, away from his stomach.  
Rick didn't question it.

He held onto Stan's neck, kissing his lips firmly. It continued for a bit until Rick felt a rough tug at the belt of his pants. Rick looked down, watching Stan pulling off his belt and then working on the buttons of his jeans. Well, trying to. Rick wore small pants made for men who looked like noodles. His hands compared to Rick’s jeans were large. His large fingers fumbling to unbutton the pants. Rick moved his hands to unbutton them himself.

Stan grumbled for a moment about how he could’ve done it if Rick weren’t such a “weird pasta man”. Rick's hands rested on Stan's shoulders, his body sweating with anticipation. His pants and boxers were pulled at until they were down at his ankles. As Stan lifted his head, Rick had leaned in, pressing his bare body against Stan, hands trailing down his sides and to the rim of his pants. His fingers slipped under the denim, shivers were sent up Stan's spine as he felt Rick's hands close to his groin. An intense pleasurable feeling boiled up in Stan's crotch, but he then remembered something.

"W-wait."  
Rick looked up, his head tilted to the side. "W-w-what is it now?" He asked and Stan rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Uh well." His face was flushed red. "I don't want to interrupt this and all but..." He sighed. "Condoms are in the car." 

Rick stood up quickly still completely naked and grabbed the car keys off the side table. Stan stood up, looking panicked "Holy shit Rick don't you dare." Without any hesitation Rick ran outside and to the car, ignoring Stan completely. A woman exiting the motel room next. to theirs stared, her jaw dropped. Rick nodded and winked at her. “B-bout to get bizay.” 

She gasped and turned around slamming the door to her room. He opened the back door grabbing the condom box from the night before. He shivered feeling goosebumps run down his arms. He ran back into the room throwing the box to Stan and crawling back onto the bed. Stan had taken his pants and boxers off while Rick was gone.

“Did you just run out there naked…” Stan asked shocked his eyebrows raised high.

“Y-yeah, you got a problem?” Rick asked moving to bite Stan's neck gently. 

“No problem at all.” Stan said a grin spreading across his face. He held onto the back of Rick's neck. “You got cold.” He noted running his hand down his back feeling the goosebumps His hands much warmer than Rick. Stan grunted faintly as he felt Rick sucking on his neck, he leaned closer to his partner. 

 

Rick pulled back  
“Then l-let’s warm up motherfucker.” He said and rolled onto his back pulling Stan over him. Stan kissed him again and Rick bit his lip gently tugging. Stan ran his hands up to Rick’s pierced nipples toying with the small bars, waiting for Rick's reaction.

He clawed into Stan's back, biting his lip.  
“F-fuck Stan just put it in my ass already.” He groaned quietly. 

This got a small chuckle from Stan as he reached over to the box. He slid one on quickly and put one hand on the side of Rick’s head, the other held his dick as he put just the head in. 

“J-just p-put it in.” Rick groaned again, sounding impatient.

“Beg me for it.” Stan said running his hand up and down Rick’s dick, he leaned close, his mouth next to Rick's ear. In a low husky voice he whispered "Tell me how much you want it."

A smirk formed on Rick's face. Oh yeah, he liked where this was going. He felt Stan's hot breath on his neck, he felt his fingers around his dick. Rick let out a needy groan, he wanted it. He wanted it bad.   
"Just fuck me Stan, just fuck me already." Stan pressed kissed on Rick's neck, demanding more from him.

"I want you, Stan. I want your sweet dick up my tight ass. I want you to fuck me hard! I don't want you, no." Rick's tone went low and seductive, his hand pressed on the right side of Stan's face. " I. Need. You."

Stan grinned and chuckled, a low purr like sound escaped from his throat as he slowly inserted his dick deeper into Rick's ass. A deep moan came out of Rick's mouth, he placed his arms around his partner, holding onto him. "C-come on, I know you can go deeper than that." Rick said in a hushed voice, pressing a needy kiss on Stan's moist lips. "Just do me."

Stan thrusted quickly, his hips pushing hard into Rick and pulling himself almost out of him. He pushed back in hard still jerking Rick quickly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck f-fuck.” Rick said groaning loudly lifting his hips off the bed. He Reached his hands up holding himself up off the bed his nails, though short still dug down into Stan's skin. 

Stan arched his back pressing his sweaty body even closer to Rick as he thrust wildly against him, groaning loudly. He felt nails clawing into his back as moans escaped from Rick's throat.  
"Hng- Ah! Stan!"

Rick threw his head forward as he called his lover's name. His thin body jerked with every thrust and his legs were now wrapped around Stan's frame, keeping his waist up and closer to him. As he hit his partner's sweet spot, Stan felt rewarded at the sound of a loud moan from Rick. 

He had no shame in his volume. He didn't even try to stay quiet. Stan was pretty sure the neighbours must've heard. He moved his head down and pressed a kiss on Rick's upper neck, placing a hand on Rick's back and holding him close. 

Stan continued with his rhythmic thrusts as he let out grunts and groans feeling Rick leave scratches in his skin. "F-f-fuck!" Rick moaned, now throwing his head back, his body moved with every thrust. Stan's teeth grinded together, he could feel tension build up in his abdomen. Stan thrust a few more times quick and rough and came with a loud groan. He breathed heavily his hips still moving slightly his hand still jerking Rick till he came all over his own stomach. 

Stan lay on top of Rick both of them a sweating breathing heap of sex. Rick went limp under Stan his hands falling to his side his eyes closing. Stan touched their foreheads together, pulling himself out rolling over to the side of the small bed. Stan was half asleep and obviously exhausted, but Rick still had to finish his drug before the fumes poisoned them or something. He climbed up lazily, not wanting to move. he went to the bathroom wiping himself down then sliding back out and throwing on some boxers. 

He sat at the table across the room and got to work again. He used a small hammer to help nudge the hardened drug out of it’s cup and onto a small palette. He then took the same hammer and started crushing it down. smaller and smaller till it was in tiny chunks and eventually until it was a fine powder.  
Perfect.

Rick made a few more vials following the same process then about 2 hours later, he had almost a pound of the blue-green powder. He scraped it into a plastic bag, he walked over to Stan's leather jacket which was hung on a chair. He placed the bag in the biggest pocket before hearing a muffled murmur.

"What?" Rick said, glancing over to Stan who was still sprawled on the bed.  
"Come here."  
His raspy voice was clearer now, but he sounded tired. "Coming right over, big guy." Rick replied, approaching the bed and crawling by Stan, laying in front of him. They faced each other, breathing slowly. Stan smiled, dimples forming in his cheeks as his lips curled back.  
"I still can't believe you just ran outside like that."

Rick giggled, shifting closer to Stan. "Well it was worth it." He murmured softly, warm chests now pressing against each other. "That was some goooooood sex."

They chuckled at each other and then fell silent, face to face. Rick noticed every detail to Stan's face. The dimples when he smiled, the angle of his jawline and the hair clung to his sweaty skin. Stan's expression loosened up at the silence, his eyebrows raised. He looked a little worried.   
"I don't wanna be that person." Stan cleared his throat "But like what is like this? Is this like just having sex and making drugs together? Or do you wanna like...date?" 

Rick stared at him then burst out laughing. He threw his head back rolling from his side to his back. "Ohhhhh my god!" 

Stan sat up. His face scrunched together and he looked slightly pissed. "Wow fucking sorry I was confused." Stan got up. He was still naked, and since his options were the bathroom, or outside he opened the door. The sink looked gray under crappy fluorescent lights. He closed the door behind him locking it and childishly sitting on the toilet seat. 

Rick quickly looked at the bathroom door as stan locked it. "God Stan stop acting like a ch-ch-child and get out of there!" He sat back up on the bed resting his head against the headboard. 

The door creaked open and stan leaned against the door. "You laughed right in my face at the question that was pretty shit of you." 

"Well I'm a sh-sh-shitty person. You'll learn that soon enough." Rick shook his head. "And anyway I wasn't laughing at your question it was a good question. I w-w-was laughing at the f-fact that you wanna date me." He snorted and looked at Stan. 

"I never said that." Stan said averting his eyes. 

"Yeah well you sure seem like y-you-" he burped and wiped his mouth. "You wanna. But hey, I mean who wouldn't?" He waved his hand down motioning to his whole body. 

"Okay, then answer the question." Stan moved across the room to sit back on the bed next to Rick. 

"Okay well I have l-l-literally only been in one committed relationship that wasn't just fucking. So I mean I d-don't really care. What would dating you or whatever add to what we've got going on a-anyways?"

"I don't know. We could fuck, make drugs, and hold hands sometimes." 

Rick laughed at that loudly "You're not bad Stan. Not bad at all."

Stan let out a laugh, and shook his head."That drug is fucking you up Sanchez."

 

Rick laughed. "This is probably the most sober I've been all month. Probably, but seriously. Stop being an asshole and just h-hold my hand or whatever."

"Hold your hand." Stan echoed with a chuckle.

Rick rolled his eyes as Stan brought their hands together in between them. . "Stop m-m-making me seem lame." He said, moving to rest his head on Stan's shoulder.   
Stan took the hint and pulled him closer into a hug, pressing a shy kiss on Rick's lips. As Stan was about to pull back, Rick tugged on his lower lip, extending the length of the kiss. As they pulled back, Rick buried his face into Stan's warm chest. "J-just... Hold me like this." 

His fingers traced over Stan's torso, feeling his muscles and straight, aligned rib bones. He didn't like all the space he could feel between each of Stan's ribs. Rick moved his hand so it was sitting on top of his other hand. Stan placed his free hand on top of Rick's.

They were in absolute silence, but yet they felt in absolute security within each other's arms. Before they knew it, they drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me & matt are pumping this out jeez ther emight be some delay over the next month on my part (k) because of the whole fmaily exists and if my little brother sees me writing smut that'd be so unfortunate.  
> but we're getting there this is so great we have so many ideas and we're so excited for you guys to see them!!


	4. The Devil on Drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to note, this chapter is longer than the entirety of the rest of the fic so far. whoops we're not sorry. Just a warning tho this chapters so long.

Rick shuddered. It was freezing. The Motel room had brightened slightly. The sun trickling in through the slightly opened curtains. He quickly remembered what had happened before he fell asleep a smile creeped very slightly against his lips. He peeled open is eyes having not felt Stan’s warm body next to him, he heard the shower go and saw steam waft out from under the door. 

He sat up on his elbows and smiled. Moving over to his suitcases he started shoving the tools into the bag and quickly changed into some cute blue underwear. He climbed into some jeans so skinny it should be illegal and threw a crop top made for girls on. It was the only one that clung to him tightly all men's clothes were too baggy. 

He sat back on the bed waiting for Stan to come out of the bathroom. When stan emerged a towel draped over his hips his chest rippling with water, he looked godly.

"Morning." Stan spoke first with a shit eating grin seeing Rick's eyes start to wander across him. Rick noticed loose hairs clung to the crook of Stan's bare neck.

"Wow...I mean h-hey what's u-up." He blinked a few times and averted his eyes. 

"Took a shower, shaved, the usual. You should shower while you can." 

"I did, will, whatever." He shrugged. 

Stan walked to his own luggage Rick staring at him, marveling at every movement. He turned to grab his clothes and Rick realized he'd gotten rid of his mullet. 

"Hey w-where'd your m-mullet go?" Rick said standing. 

"I got rid of it." Stan said turning to smile at Rick. 

"W-w-well that's a shame." Rick walked over resting his arms on Stan's shoulder using his hands to stroke his short cut. 

"W-wait! You liked it?" Stan was surprised. Rick shrugged and with an ear to ear grin kissed Stan.

Stan shook his head when he pulled away and went to go put his clothes on. Rick sat on the bed again and then heard a noise. A ring. He hasn't heard his phone ring since school, weeks ago. He wandered over to his bag digging the bulky device up. 

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly holding the phone to his ear. 

"RICARDO SANCHEZ!" A voice screeched across the line. 

A flood of thoughts hit Rick and he shuddered. The kid.

"H-h-hey, Annie! H-h-how's it going." 

"You know I hate being called that."  
Annie retorted, voiced edged with frustration. "And don't you dare ask me 'how's it going' Sanchez. You know exactly 'how it's going' mon ´tit crisse."

Stan had gotten dressed and left the bathroom by now, he sat down at the foot of the bed, mouthing 'what's going on?'  
Rick raised his index finger, signalling he needed a minute and spoke into the phone. "O-o-okay I know you're frustrated and-"

"I'm more than frustrated."  
She snapped. "You're out there doing God knows what when really you should be paying for your own kid!"

Rick crossed his arms over his chest, phone on his shoulder, teeth grinding together. If she spoke any louder, Stan could probably tune into the conversation 

"I will pay!" Rick reassured her "Just maybe in a few w-w-weeks or-"

A loud groan came from Annie.  
"I've been waiting for months Ricardo."  
She reminded him, a small, young voice could be heard in the background, but what that voice said was inaudible and muffled.

Rick wanted to scream , he wanted a drink, he had this kid and he didn't want it. He had made a mistake and drinking couldn't erase it. 

"L-l-listen Annie." 

"Antoinette." She hissed.

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, Antoinette.” he said with a bitter edge to his tone. “I’ll pay. I’ll pay all of it at the end of the month.”

Another groan came from the other line. “You always say that Ricardo.” She said unhappily. “Months will turn into years and Beth will grow up without a proper fath-”

Rick subconsciously slammed his fist onto the nearest desk, the action made Stan jump and frown. “I a-a-am a proper father!”  
Stan’s brown eyes widen in shock, his jaw dropped.

“Father?”

Rick shot an impatient glare towards Stan, silencing him immediately as Annie replied.

“Well so far, you’re not doing anything to be a ‘proper father’.”

“Shut the f-f-fuck up Annie.” He yelled into the brick that was his phone. 

Annie sounded stunned and Rick could imagine the shocked disappointed look on her face. 

“I’ll get you some fucking money by the end of the week.” He hung up putting the phone on the bed. 

Rick was livid, his brain felt on fire, and he wanted to scream and cry. He stood up walking over to Stan. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard before pulling back. 

“I have a kid. Her name is Beth, she’s one.” 

Stan took a step back, eyes still wide. He was still in a state of shock. He let out a small nervous laugh, brushing his hand through his short hair in disbelief. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Stan said, unimpressed. Rick bit his lip, frowning. 

“I-I-I was going to.” He answered quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t need to freak out about it.” He added, averting his eyes from Stan’s gaze.

“Well, I am freaking out about it.” Stan persisted. “Were you ever going to tell me? Or did you just tell me because she called?”

Rick shrugged his shoulders, letting out a loud I don’t know sound, not in the mood to answer any more questions.

“Rick I get why you kept it a secret but if we’re gonna do this.” He motioned to the drugs. “And this.” He motioned between them. “You gotta trust me.” 

Rick looked up at him and nodded. “S-sorry or w-whatever.” He looked away and Stan sighed. 

“Who’s the mom?” Stan asks moving to go sir on the bed. 

"Antoinette Dubuc. It wasn't a safe friends with benefits situation and now we have a kid. I b-bolted the second I found out, I can't have a kid have you met me."

Stan mouthed the name, eyebrows furrowing a little. "Antoinette?" Stan repeated, Rick noticed that his pronunciation was different. It was more accurate. Stan let out another long sigh, leaning against the motel desk. He shoved his hands down his pockets.  
"How much do you need?"

Rick bit his lip, answering in a quiet tone. "Three hundred."  
Stan's jaw gaped open once again.  
"Three hundred?!" He repeated loudly. "We don't even have fifty right now!"

"I-I-I know." Rick replied, burping at the end of his sentence.  
"And you promised her!" Stan added, starting to pace around the room. "I'm gonna have to go out there and sell all of this." He gestured promptly towards the drugs scattered on the table. "In one week." 

Rick turned away, frowning, rolling his eyes at what Stan had to say. "I get it. Y-y-you're pissed at me."

Stan grimaced at his words. "I wouldn't say that I'm pissed." He said sternly. "I'm just... Stressed."

Rick met Stan's gaze. It turned from unimpressed to rather discouraged. "Tell me about it." Rick muttered. "I-I-I've been trying to pay for months."

Stan noted the defeated sound to Rick's normally loud voice. He approached him and placed a hand on Rick's left cheek.  
"I'm sorry I yelled." He murmured, adjusting the angle of Rick's head so he was looking right into his dark brown eyes. He could feel his cheekbones sharp cheekbones pressing into his hand.

"We're gonna get through this." Stan vowed, pressing a quick peck on Rick's chin, his height causing him to miss his partner's lips by a couple of centimetres.

A small chuckle escaped from Rick's throat.  
"Shortie."

Usually, Stan wouldn't have taken the tease kindly, but for now, he laughed along with Rick, happy to see him smile.

"W-well let's go sell some shit." Rick said and shook his head. 

Stan left a few minutes later after Rick and him had made out a bit. His backpack filled with drugs. He started for the shadiest parts of town his car rumbling beneath him.  
He pulled into the parking lot of a 7/11 slowing to a stop. He got out and started to wander looking for someone anyone who looked like they might be a druggie. He found a few people who were very obviously high sitting in hallways of nearby apartments and on apartment stoops and from them he learned names and places people would be. The person people talked about most was Bill.

 

It wasn't the first time Stan had heard of the man. Bill walked around like he owned the streets and constantly had the same three people by his side. He's a trickster, a thief, a gambler, a fighter and much more. 

Stan met him once at a street fight, but only briefly. Bill was stoned as hell, bidding on Stan and eventually getting a bunch of money off of him. One thing was for sure, Bill had unhealthy gambling habits and no impulse control.

He apparently was a small time dealer and druggie in this neighbourhood too, so Stan knew not only for a very small cut would he help sell, but he’d also get addicted and that was their aim. He found Bill exactly where they said he would be his own shitty apartment right near where he had started looking. With a knock on the door all his problems were solved.

The apartment door opened up, heat escaped from the building as well as a strange, musty smell. In front of him stood Bill.

Stan would admit Bill was good looking. With dark skin and short, curly black hair he was easily the hottest person stan knew, besides Rick of course. Bill had sharp features and narrow eyes. He had a long slim body, a small waist, and wide shoulders.  
One of his most prominent features were the lightness of the iris of his eyes. It was a bright amber colour, a colour Stan hadn't seen before. And then, Bill spoke.

 

"Heeeeeey, I know you!"

The tone seemed friendly, hospitable even. Bill had pointed his index finger towards Stan, a crooked grin forming on his dark face. "You're..." He paused for a bit. "You're the one who made me rich for a night."

Stan chuckled slightly, nodding his head. "Yeah... That's me alright!" He said forcing enthusiasm into his tone.

Bill laughed a bit more, his voice was a rather higher pitched one. A little annoying even.

"You fought great back there, shortstack." The man teased and took a step aside. "I'm pretty sure you broke that guy's nose and maybe some teeth." 

Bill added, his chest heaving with laughter.

"That's my style."

Stan noted that Bill was rather giggly, he probably wasn't completely sober. He had gestured to the inside of his apartment. "Did you want to come in?" He asked, one of his black angular brows quirking up.

Stan shook his head, declining the invitation. Bill nodded in comprehension and shut the door to his apartment, standing outside with Stan, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on one leg. "So, what do ya want, kid?" He questioned, moving into more serious topics.

“Well me and my uh...buddy Rick we’ve been working on developing a drug, a hallucinogen and it's pretty good." Bill nodded as Stan continued. "He says it gives you some nice hallucinations and basically makes you feel lighter, and airy."

Bill nodded once again. "And I'm pretty sure it isn't free." He said obviously. "What do you need me for?"

Stan stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "Well, we're trying to run a business here." He explained. "And you, you're all over the place. You're everywhere." Stan then gestured at the dark, empty road. "With your gang, you have eyes everywhere. If you help us get these off of our hands, I'll let you have a special discount on your fix." 

Bill eyed Stan hesitantly, his eyes glancing down at Stan's coat. "How much?"

Stan knew he was in and it felt so good to do something successful for “17 bucks for now.” He said reaching into his bag to pull out a baggie about the size of the back of his hand. The pink powder filled up just a small part of it but Stan knew it was dangerous even in that small amount. 

Bill snorted a laugh out. “For that cheap I’d think you’re trying to make a fool of me kid.” He shook his head. 

“We just started it’s not like we’re gonna immediately jack the price to high heaven.” He forced out a laugh trying to seem friendly. 

“Alright how about this, I’ll try some, right now. You come in sit have a drink or whatever suits your fancy, and I’ll try some of this, this…Does it have a name?”

“Uh…” Stan was trying to think on the spot his brain leaving him blank. “No.” he said honestly.

“Alright well I’ll try some of your dream powder. If i like it I’ll buy some...if I don’t on the other hand...well, we’ll see.” Bill’s lips tugged up into a wicked smile before moving to open his apartment door again motioning Stan past him.

Stan was hesitant to be sitting in this guys house. He didn’t like the idea of a drug dealer who tried his own product, bad business practice. He also didn’t like that he was going to have to watch him get high. He figured he’d get pretty fucked up and watching someone do that and know it's your fault is heartbreaking. But for him and Rick to eat tonight, he’d do anything. 

The time passed quickly Bill snorted the Dream Powder. Stan sat shaking his leg picking at his coat sleeve making small conversation. Bill got high as shit. His pupils looked like golf balls, his irises turning to a small ring around his pupil. He was seeing shit and Stan knew because he started talking to his grandma. Who was very obviously not there.

Stan wasn't quite sure what to expect from this drug, but he definitely didn't expect the twitchiness, the spasms, the uncontrollable laughter and the hyper salivation. The saliva part and the unstable mood was kind of like the one someone would find in a rabid fox. Bill's hands would tremor, he would repeat words and sentences like a looping, broken tape recorder.  
It was scary, but Bill seemed to be having the time of his life.

Eventually the high started to dull out and as Bill drifted back to reality, Stan was scared and needed to get out of there. Not liking the reaction Bill had had. He stood and removed his bag. 

“I’ll take it all, all of it j-just.” Bill coughed and blinked a few times trying to focus, his right eye twitched a little. “How much?”

“I’ve got like 20 baggies, at 15 bucks a baggie that’s like…” He started doing the math in his head “300 dollars.” He gulped and scratched his head.

“I’ve got 120.” Bill said reaching into the couch cushion and pulling out a wad of cash. Stan's face lit up completely at the sight of all of that money, he hadn't owned that much money in years.

Bill then spoke quietly, his words not quite audible. "Sooooo." He started counting on his fingers. "That means I can buy 8 bags off of you." He nodded his head a little at his own words, lowering his hands back to his sides. "I can let the boys try some of this. They will definitely want more" 

Bill then reached out and patted Stan's shoulder, looking up into his eyes.  
"I'm giving you a head start, kid." He said encouragingly before leaning back.  
"You better not screw me over."  
Stan nodded in comprehension

"I won't"

 

-

Stan found his way back to the motel quickly. Money weighing down his pocket bringing a wide grin to his face. He was giddy at the prospect of having money, having food, having Rick happy. 

He arrived at the hotel Pizza and beers in the passenger seat. Rick upon hearing a car pull up peeled the curtains apart and when he saw Stan leaving the car he ran for the door, opening it and approaching Stan.

“S-so?” He raised an eyebrow wanting to know how it worked out scared and nervous that maybe it hadn’t been as successful as he’d wanted.

Stan pulled out the wad of cash placing it into Rick’s hand and pulling him into a hug his head rested against Rick’s shoulder. “I got pizza.” He said pressing his lips against Rick’s shoulder gently. 

For a moment Rick looked touched and in awe. Then with a large smirk he yelled. “aw yeah motherfuckers we’re gonna be l-loaded!” He laughed and kissed stan on the head. “G-get the pizza bitch we’re f-fine fuckin dining tonight!”

Stan laughed and went to go grab the pizza bringing it into the motel room. He placed it on the bed and sat down opening a beer. They both ate and drank sitting across from each other laughing and talking. They were both giddy and a little bit tipsy happy that this plan was going to work.

 

Life finally started to make a little bit of sense. For once, the two found hope in their future. There was finally a solution to their poverty.

“We fuckin did it!” Stan said. “We’re gonna have food and at this rate we’re paying for your kid to eat in like 3 days.” 

A look of adoration crossed Rick’s face for a moment. 

“You okay?” Stan asked.

“Ok don’t t-take this the wrong way or b-be fucking lame ab-bout it.” Rick said looking down at the box with a piece left in it. “But uh... yeah I love you.” he coughed. “Or whatever.”

Stan laughed, a smile spread across his face. “Hey I said don't be lame about it.” Rick warned and Stan reached across the pizza, grabbing Rick’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Rick smiled against his lips, pushing the pizza box to the side and shuffling closer. 

Rick positioned himself in Stan's lap his legs around him. They were both drunk with happiness and lazily grinded against each other. 

“Mm, Rick.” Stan said quietly pulling back and moving so Rick could kiss his neck. “Say it again.” He said and moaned quietly as Rick bit his neck. 

“I love you.” Rick said quietly moving his hands under Stan’s shirt. He ran his hands over his ribs and chest smiling against his neck. He kept muttering I love you again and again. 

Stan reach behind Rick pulling his shirt over his head and tilting his head to kiss him again. He slowly moved his hands up and down Rick’s back and sides leaving a trail of goosebumps on his cool skin. Rick groaned cutting off his stream of “I love yous” and stopped talking. Rick moved off of stan laying back to wriggle out of his pants leaving him in just the blue panties he had put on earlier.

“Oh?” Stan said slightly confused for a second. “Oh.” he repeated with a smirk realizing what was going on. 

“You like these big guy?" Rick rasped out his breathing heavy. The panties were a pastel blue with little bows along the edge. They also were not covering very much. His hard dick pushing the fabric off of his waist creating an impressive bulge. There was a small stain of precum on the light blue fabric.

"Fuck." Stan sighed out and reached down his hands pressing against the lace fabric covering Rick's hips. "Fucking hell Rick where'd you get these..." Stan brought Rick back up into his lap his breathing heavy and hard.

"Just had them laying around." He teased pushing himself closer so his dick was against Stan's stomach. 

They fell silent again as Stan let Rick roll his hips repeatedly against his lap making them both harder. Stan moved quickly taking Rock off his lap and pulling his pants off. Rick adjusted moving to kiss down Stan's stomach. 

Stan breathed heavily as Rick pressed a long gentle kiss to his thighs. He worked his way down his thighs kissing his knees then moving back up. Rick placed his tongue against Stan's ass licking from it to the base of his dick. He buried his face into Stan's ass his tongue licking up his hole. He ate his ass out Stan moaning and bucking his hips up to Rick's mouth again and again. 

Stan was so close to coming when Rick pulled back his face moist with his own spit. "Fuck Stan you taste so nice." He groaned climbing back onto Stan's lap. Stan reached to the side table fumbling for a condom. Rick jerked himself slowly as stan with shaking fingers tore open the package. He slid it onto his own hard dick already damp with precum.

He put the tip against Rick's ass and Rick dropped his hand from his dick. He pressed his sweaty forehead against Stan's. 

"I love you." Rick said quietly before pressing their lips together. Stan thrust up gently, slowly, sinking himself into Rick. 

Rick gasped and whined. A beautiful sound to Stan's ears. Their bodies grinding against each other slowly as Rick raised himself up and dropped down on Stan. 

"Fuck, fuck." Rick whined his head tipping back as his mouth opened. "I love you god." Stan writhed beneath him his legs shaking as Rick lifted and lowered himself slowly. It was agony how slow he was going but he loved it. 

Stan grabbed Rick's twitching cock and started slowly running his hand up and down it. Rick after a few jerks couldn't stand it anymore. He picked up the pace and let the fire burning in his stomach burn hotter. 

"Stan fuck you're so big." He said leaning forward to put his head on his shoulder holding them tightly together. 

"Mmm yeah baby." Stan said holding rick against him as his started to thrust up. 

"Fuck Stan!" He said louder this time Stan having hit his prostate. "Stan." He whined out his voice breathy. "I'm gonna-" 

"Do it baby." Stan almost whispered the sides of their faces pressed together sweaty and hot. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Stan jerked him quicker and he fell onto Stan's cock hard. 

"Tell me again baby. Tell me how much you love me." Stan said close to finish himself feeling himself tighten inetween his legs. 

"Fuck Stan!" Rick screamed. "I love you! I love you! I fucking l-Ah!" Rick was cut short by a breathy whine spitting cum all over Stan and his own chest. He was still bouncing on Stan's cock as he spasmed to a finish. 

Stan came quickly after with a few short thrusts into Rick and a loud moan. They lay together Rick on top of Stan. Stan was still in him but softening. 

They were sweaty and happy and covered in cum when Rick sighed. "Love...you." He said quietly his voice sleepy. 

"Yeah..." Stan grinned his eyes closing. "Love you too." They fell asleep quickly not caring that they hadn't cleaned up. Only caring that they were happy. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you feel where the problems are gona start yet?  
> bc hoooeee we're sp ecited. this is so fun to write and so fun to see you guys appreciating us. if you ever have any seuggestions either shoot us a emssage on tumblr or comment it and maybe we'kk incorporate it. And as always thank you guys so much your support means so much to us and your comments warm our hearts. See you guys soon!


	5. The Promise Of Good Things

As the night passed, days followed. Stan now gone for hours a day selling some of the Dream powder, Rick going to get the ingredients and then staying at the motel and making more of the Dream powder. It was the closest thing to a job that they could ever have. Heck, this was probably more like a business, it was a huge step forward. 

Bill also did a rather fantastic job on his part  
His gang spread out, reeling in customers from everywhere, money falling right into Stan's hands.

They could finally afford meals and clothes. At this pace, Rick could definitely pay for his daughter. Maybe even for a better hotel room, and if they save for a few months, an apartment might be affordable

Stan smiled at that thought. Being financially stable and actually having a permanent home sounded fantastic, but Stan shook the thought out of his head, thinking he was getting way ahead of himself 

Stan's was making his way through the shady parts of town, heading to Bill's apartment. His hair now short, Stan noticed that the wind felt cool against his bare neck. His posture was tall, his head was high, he picked his feet up from the pavement as he walked, excited to go back to Rick with today's pay.

Bill had promised to help with the business as long as he had a free bag of the powder and at least 30% of the pay. Stan found it reasonable, he didn't argue with his proposal. With the money he obtained daily, it was enough to pay for small meals and to pay the people supplying Rick with the ingredients.

Stan arrived at Bill's apartment, knocking at the door and jumping as the door swung open immediately. Bill stood there in a rather improper attire. It was unusual since he commonly wore vests, dress shirts, bows and hats. He was wearing a loose yellow shirt with small stains around the collar along with grey sweatpants. The collar on his shirt was huge, it left one shoulder exposed. Not only that, he smelled strongly of sweat and cigarettes.

"Stan! Just the man I was expecting!" His voice was booming and delighted.

"Do you want me to come back later or...?"

"Oh no!" Bill's eyes darted up and down Stan's frame, scanning him. "Did you bring the powder?" He asked quickly, fiddling with his own hands, head cocking over to the side.

Stanley nodded, taking a step inside the apartment. "Like always." He reassured the man, stuffing a hand into his coat pocket

"Great!" Bill exclaimed, shutting the door behind them and taking a few steps past Stan. "I've also got something for you, kiddo." He stood next to a small antique table, grabbing a wad cash, stacked neatly with an elastic keeping them together. He handed it over to Stan, a grin on his face. "220.50$ just for you, pal!" He said brightly as Stan took the cash

"The gang and I were able to sell this stuff to 21 people." He said, puffing his chest out pridefully.

"and I've got myself 94.50$ and my fix." Bill then let out an open palm. "You've got my fix, right?"  
Stan chuckled slightly and pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket. "Of course, it would be hard to forget you." He said, handing Bill the powder.  
Bill nodded in agreement.  
"Precisely"

After a small chat, Stan left Bill's apartment, heading back to the shitty motel, standing tall and proud, pleased with the money he made today. He pulled his coat closer to his chest after he had knocked on his motel door, waiting for Rick to answer. He heard him scurry across the room before answering the door. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and his hip popped towards the side. 

He was freshly showered and was wearing one of his new outfits. Black skinny jeans, a leather belt and a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to Rick's small frame.

"G'evening Big guy." Rick greeted, eyes moving up Stan's frame, as he met his gaze, a smirk formed on his face. "So, h-h-how was today's pay?"

Stan pulled out the wad of cash from his coat pocket, smiling widely. "220$, baby." He said proudly, watching the grin on Rick's face expand.

"H-holy shit." Rick took the cash and counted through it, laughing at himself. "This is great, babe!" He exclaimed happily and cleared his throat, stepping closer to Stan and lowering his tone, wrapping his arms behind Stan's neck. "Such a successful m-mission deserves a-a-a reward."

Stan blinked, a light glow creeping onto his cheeks at the throaty sound of Rick's voice. "We should take this inside." He responded with the same sound of gruffness in his tone, leaning closer to Rick.

Rick pulled him inside and smashed the door closed, pressing himself against the door and tugging roughly at Stan's shirt, pulling him closer. Stan wrapped one hand around Rick's waist and presses the other against the door, staring up at the taller man. Rick moved his hands to Stan's cheeks and pulled his face into a hard kiss.

Their lips pushed against each other's, fighting for dominance. Stan held Rick closer, his hand moving behind his waist to grab his ass. Rick jumped and pulled away, smirking. "Mmmm, baby." Stan stepped away from the door, a hand on Rick’s chest, guiding him to the bed. 

"Lemme take care of you."

Rick’s face was flushed red, he nodded a little, feeling himself back up into the bed, slowly laying down on it, looking at Stan. He smiled as Stan straddled him, looking up into his brown eyes, they kissed again and again. Stan then pulled back quickly.

“Is this okay?” Stan asked, pushing his hips down into Rick grinding on him. Feeling their hard cocks rub together made blood rush to Stan’s head.

“Y-yeah.” Rick said quietly mumbled reaching up to grab Stan’s hips attempting to hold him against him. 

Stan pushed Rick’s hands away. “If you have any problems with whatever I do, tell me.”

“O-okay.” Rick shivered as Stan climbed off of him. He stared in anticipation, this was going to be different.

Stan moved quickly sitting with his back against the headboard. “Strip for me.” He said his voice dropping from his normal tone to a deep, commanding one Rick wouldn’t have guessed he'd have.

“Baby,” Stan spoke in that deep soothing voice sending shivers up Rick’s spine and straight to his cock. “Baby, just relax...” Rick hearing him call him baby made him weak and made him want to make Stan happy. He took a breath and started to grind in mid-air on nothing. His hips rolled and swivelled as he made direct eye contact with Stan for a moment before letting his gaze fall lower, and lower until he stared at Stan’s growing bulge. He knew Stan watched his gaze as he heard his breath hitch when Rick looked up through his eyelashes gazing again, sensually into Stan’s eyes.

Stan watched his eyes widening, his mouth falling open as Rick grinded against nothing. It took all of his willpower not to move and place his mouth on Rick’s bulge. Rick abruptly stopped after he teasingly dragged his shirt off and then threw it next to Stan.

“Fuck.” Stan mumbled. 

“Mmmm yeah like this big guy?” Rick’s voice came out raspy filled with lust, patting a hand in his hips as he spoke.

“Fuck yeah.” Stan took off Rick's belt. “Turn around.” he ordered him and Rick obliged happily. He continued stripping again. Rick's hips swirling in circles teasingly close to Stan’s face until his pants were off. 

“Can I tie you up?” Stan asked his voice no more than a quiet lust filled mumble.

“Mmm.” Rick nodded moving closer to Stan. “How do you want me?”

“Fuck uh…” Stan thought his eyebrows pushing together. “On your knees.” he ordered and Rick obliged facing him on his knees. ”Turn around. Hands behind your back.” Stan took his belt using it to secure Rick's hands behind him. 

Rick was loving this, he hadn’t been this hard in weeks. This hidden dominant side of Stan was a wonderful surprise. Rick secretly always loved being bossed around in bed despite how much he hated it out of bed. 

He was imagining everywhere this would and could go his dick growing at the thought. 

“F-fuck Stan!” Rick moaned biting his lip when Stan moved closer to tighten the belt and his cock rubbed against Rick's still covered ass. 

"You like that?" Stan growled out grabbing Rick's hips roughly and grinding against him.  
Rick gasped and then pulled against his restraints remembering they were there he groaned. 

Stan grinded harder before pulling back. He slid his pants off completely then sat back against the headboard. “C’mere.” He said motioning Rick towards him. Rick turned working his way to face Stan. He moved himself back up sitting on his heels. 

“Take my underwear off.” Stan commanded grinning wide his cock pressing against his boxers creating a large tent.

“But my-” Rick went to interrupt.

“With your teeth.”

Rick whimpered quietly at that and lowered to Stan's lap. He bit into Stan’s underwear at the waist and dragged it down his hip. It snapped right back up and Stan groaned almost bucking his hips forward. Rick moved so his head was hovering right over Stan’s rock hard cock. 

He nuzzled Stan’s cock and licked it through the fabric. Stan reached down and swatted Rick’s ass. 

“I said take these off.” Stan repeated in an impatient tone. Rick groaned loudly and bit into the hem again pulling them down and over Stan’s erect cock. 

Rick looked up at his partner who now had a condom in hand. He ripped the packaging open with his teeth and met Rick's needy gaze. 

"Lay down."

Rick nodded slowly and obeyed, leaning back into the bed, eyes now staring at the ceiling. He wanted to be able to see Stan, but being unable to hoist his upper body up rendered him incapable to do so.

The bed the creaked and Stan hovered over Rick, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes filled with lust. He placed a hand on Rick's left cheek, moving down his neck and over his bare chest. The touch sent shivers down Rick's spine and a small yelp escaped his throat as he felt fingers around his nipples. 

"H-holy shit!"

Rick's back arched and his hands fought against the restraints, wanting to hold on to something. Stan received loud whimpers from his partner, the sounds left a satisfied smirk on his face. He wanted to move elsewhere.

Stan ran his tongue over Rick's abdomen, saliva cooled on his skin and another shiver ran down his spine. Stan placed a hand over Rick's hips, thumb teasingly brushing over the base of his cock.

Rick let out a small grunt, lifting his hips forward, moving them in circular motions against Stan's hand. His hand then moved downwards, over Rick's inner thighs, slowly opening up his legs.

Rick let out an impatient groan. "J-just fuck me already, Stan." He begged, looking up at the ceiling. "Just do-"  
Another gasp escaped his throat as his hips were grabbed and roughly pulled closer. As Rick felt the head of Stan's dick over his ass, his lips formed a wide grin.  
He was really going to enjoy this.

Stan didn't quite put it in yet. He let his hands move up Rick's thighs, one hand holding his legs open and the other around his dick.  
"Stan!" Rick called out. "Just fuck me already!"

At the needy call, Stan pushed his cock deeper into Rick, receiving a loud moan. His back arched again and his teeth clench together. Stan could tell he was fighting the restraints, his shoulders were very tense. 

Stan now placed his hands on the bed, body hoisted over Rick, eyes staring down at him. "You're so fuckin' hot like this." Stan said in a deep, husky tone, grinding into Rick and watching how his eyebrows furrowed, how his eyes closed, how his mouth opened as he let out satisfied groans.

Stan's slow grinding was then followed by some rough thrusts. Rick's voice and moans were loud. "S-s-hit, Sta-Ah!" He threw his head back, legs now wrapped around Stan's lower body. Rick's hips were lifted off the bed, now moving in circular motions against Stan's.

Stan groaned as tightness started to build up in his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around Rick's upper body and pulled him up. Rick gasped at the change of position, he was now sitting on Stan's lap. 

Naturally, he wanted to wrap his arms around Stan's shoulders, but the belt around his wrists restrained that too. Stan bucked his hips into Rick as he grinded down into his lap. A deep rumble escaped from Stan's mouth. The low growls were music to Rick's ears. As moans and groans were exchanged, another sound broke in

A ringing sound.  
The two paused and Rick's jaw dropped. 

"Shit! Why now?" He growled, eyes glaring at the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. Stan pressed kisses up Rick's neck. 

"You don't have to answer it, baby." He whispered, his hands rubbing Rick's back.  
Rick sweated nervously and pulled against his restraints. 

"Its probably Annie." He said. "I-I-if I ignore her she'll be so p-pissed!" Rick frowned at the ringing continue. "Get the belt off!"

Stan groaned unhappily and immediately pulled the belt away, letting Rick's arms free. He instantly scurried off Stan's lap and over to the phone.

"H-hey! Annie!" There was a small pause at the other line. 

"I'm not going to bother correcting you anymore." She retorted.

As the two exchanged words, Stan had a hand around his dick, impatiently keeping it hard as Rick was away. A mischievous idea then popped into his head.

Stan scooted closer to Rick and placed his hands on Rick's thighs. He heard his voice hitch up.

Stan moved his hands up to Rick's hips and pulled on them, roughly sitting Rick back down in his lap. 

"What do yo- Sta-!"

He covered his mouth with a hand, not daring to let Annie hear the name of his partner.

"Are... You okay?" Annie asked.

"I-I-I'm fine I just uh, dropped a-a thing."

Annie sighed. "Well, anyways, as I was saying." She continue talking.

Stan loud out a deep breath and looked up at Rick. He seemed to be getting very impatient. Stan couldn't wait anymore.  
He grabbed Rick's hips with a hand and positioned his dick towards Rick’s ass with the other. 

Rick's eyes widen and nodded a little at the phone, biting down on his lips as he felt Stan's cock slowly moving around his hole.

"A-Annie just cut to the chase." Rick demanded into the bulky phone, voice hitched, tone raspy.

"The chase is that I need you to babysit Beth for a week."

"Wha-AH!" Rick felt Stan thrust into him, he turned to glare at him.

"Are you... Okay?"

Rick's heart thumped in his chest. "Yeah! I just... I just keep dropping stuff!" He lied while chuckling nervously. "And yes. I'll do that for Beth okay bye!"

"W-wait!"

Rick hung up and slammed the phone back in the nightstand, staring down at Stan. "I fucking hate you." He said sarcastically and pressed a kiss on Stan's lips. Stan hummed softly and kissed him back. "Can we continue?"

Rick pulled back and smirked, wrapping his arms around Stan's shoulders, grinding down on Stan's dick. "Oh yeah." 

They were both close as Stan reached to the bedside table to grab the lotion they’d been using as lube. He slicked his cock quickly and Rick dropped on to him.

His ass burned but it felt so good. Stan grabbed the belt again refastening Rick's hands behind his back. he stopped and held Rick to him kissing his neck sloppily. This sent a shiver straight down his spine to Rick's cock and it twitched against Stan’s stomach. 

“Can I-I m-move?” Rick asked with a loud groan.

Stan bit out his answer “Can I move sir.” 

“Fuck Stan.” Rick swallowed. “Can I m-move sir?” 

“Fuck, yes.” Stan’s groan spilled into an almost squeal as Rick started bouncing up and down on his cock.  
It was less than a minute before Rick was spilling his cum all over Stan’s chest in spurts. Stan came abruptly after Rick’s moans mingled with his making music to Stan’s ears as he groaned and Rick started almost, whimpering. God, whimpering. 

“Rick s-slow down I’m gonna-” he shivered tightening his grip on Rick’s thighs. 

“Fuck! Good, that’s th-the point Stan.” Rick leaned his head against Stan’s shoulder.

“I said,” Stan commanded his voice dropping into an almost growl. “Slow down.” 

Rick stopped abruptly his ass pressing hard against Stan’s pelvis. He looked at Stan and for a second Stan couldn’t tell whether he was liking this or felt like something was off. 

“Oh gosh, Rick I’m sorry I didn’t mea-” Stan went to apologize his hands letting go of Rick’s thighs and moving to his back to hug him. 

“N-no.” Rick squeaked out. “T-that’s fucking hot Stan.” Stan let out a sigh of relief. “F-fucking tell me what to do s-sir.”

“Oh thank god.” Stan laughed a bit. “Then uh..” He coughed trying to get back to it. “Move.”

Rick started up again, slower this time like Stan had ordered. It turned him on severely feeling Stan fill him up like this. Stan was not small, so Rick writhed on his lap as he raised himself to the head of Stan’s cock and dropped back down his ass hitting Stan’s pelvis with a lewd noise. 

“God, Stan, fucking let me go faster fuck.” Rick spoke, his voice breathy. 

“Fuck okay, fucking, shit Rick.” One of Stan’s hands wrapped tightly around Rick’s cock the other grasped onto his ass. “Make me come Rick. C’mon baby, you can do it.” 

“Fuck, fuck.” Rick started lifting his hips quicker dropping them down harder against Stan. 

“You gonna make me feel good baby?” Stan growled thrusting up to meet each of Rick’s groans.  
“God Stan, god.” Rick choked out his voice progressively getting louder as Stan pressed his lips to Rick’s neck sucking on the spot below his adam’s apple. “Jesus, fuck god, Stan.” He screamed and Stan grabbed his ass holding it wider apart and slid one of his fingers in next to his cock. “Holy shit! God Stan. That feels so fucking good!"

He didn't care who heard it being the neighbours, or God himself. He yelled his praise for Stan as he came in spurts all over Stan’s stomach and Chest. Stan came shortly after with a strangled noise from his throat. 

The two heaved exhausted breaths, Rick slouching over as he felt Stan's body rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing. Rick then slowly scooted off of Stan, awkwardly swaying to keep his balance, unable to hold on to anything.

Stan noted his struggle and sat up properly. "Want me to take those off?" He requested with a tilt of his head. Rick met Stan's tired gaze and nodded quickly, letting his back face his partner.

After feeling a few tugs around his wrists, the belt was off and Rick stretched out his arms, embracing the freedom. He rolled his shoulders and then turned to face Stan who was leaning against the headboard of the bed. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Stan asked, watched Rick lay down next to him.

"Didn't you h-hear me?" Rick asked with a small chuckle. "I think you know the a-answer to that."

Stan smirked faintly and leaned closer to his partner. "Having a repeat wouldn't be too bad." 

He teased, Rick playfully shoving his elbow into Stan's side. "N-nice try, big guy."

Stan chuckled at Rick's reply, moving a little to lay down properly, his arm resting on one of the pillows on the bed. 

They stared at each other silently for the next few seconds. Two sweaty faces cherishing each other's presence. A small hum came from Stan's throat as he wrapped an arm around Rick, who giggled at the loving touch. He pulled Rick close, naked bodies pressed against together as they laughed.

"I can't believe Annie called in the middle of all that"

Rick's memory then suddenly caught up and he remembered

Beth.

He heard Stan's continuous chuckles and awkwardly tried to laugh along. "Y-yeah... Heh.... I-I hope you like kids."

Stan paused, staring at Rick in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

Rick smiled awkwardly but Stan's expression did not change. "What?" He echoed, hoisting his head up with a hand.

Rick sat up, awkwardly fiddling with his thin fingers. "W-well... Here's the thing." Rick began 

"Annie's aunt like, died or something. I don't know." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways, she has to go to Quebec for like a week and Beth doesn't travel well. So I kind of..." He trailed off

"You kind of what?" Stan inquired, frowning slightly. 

Rick scratched the back of his messy blue hair. "I kind of agreed to babysit Beth for a week."

Stan's jaw dropped and he shook his head, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Dammit Rick, we live in a motel." He reminded him. "We can't watch a kid for a week. I can barely even feed us."

Rick sighed sadly at the last sentence. His statement was true. He shook his head. "We've got like, t-t-two weeks to get ready." He murmured softly, head perking up. "I can help you sell shit. M-m-maybe you'll have more customers by the end of the week." Rick then wrapped his hands around Stan's shoulders. 

"I'll make this w-work." Rick promised, pressing a soft kiss on his partner's nose. "I just want to be a good father."

Stan nodded slightly, sighing. He let his head rest on the pillows, holding Rick close. "I know you do." He said softly, nuzzling Rick. "And that's good. When she's with us, Beth is going to have a great time." Stan promised, placing a hand on Rick's cheek. 

"You're a good father."

Rick sighed unhappily. "Am I really?"

Stan bit his lip, unsure how to respond. He then pressed a kiss on Rick's thin lips. "Once we get all our shit together." Stan started optimistically. "You'll be able to spend as much time as you want with Beth. It'll take time though. But she'll be happy to have a father like you."

Rick nodded slowly, nuzzling into Stan's palm, smiling tiredly and placing his hands around Stan's face. Rick's fingers brushed over Stan's warm flesh, feeling his cheekbones. Rick felt down the strong, square jawline of his lover and then wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders.

Stan smiled sweetly, eyes crinkling up from a smile as he leaned in, pressing his forehead against Rick's gently, noses pressing together and lips only inches apart.

"I L-love you, Stan." Rick murmured softly, pressing a quick peck on Stan's lips as he returned a warm smile.

"Rick." Stan began, reaching for his partner's hand and pulling it to his face, kissing the top of Rick's hand. "I'm in love with you."

An immense blush creeped into Rick's face, he used his free hand to cover it up. "I am i-in  
love you too." He said, slightly muffled.

Stan chuckled softly, moving Rick's hand away from his face and pressing their lips together in a long, tender kiss.

As they pulled back, Stan rolled onto his back, pulling Rick along with him. Rick shuffled closer, resting his head over Stan's shoulder and pressing a hand over the left side of Stan's chest.

He could feel the faint sensation of a heartbeat against his hand.

A strong one. 

It brought another wide smile on Rick's face. Rick felt Stan brush a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp soothingly as Rick counted heartbeats in his head.

The two closed their tired eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I (Josh) wanna apologize for this chapter nto being uploaded sooner, i was going through some stuff btu im good now and next chapter we're really delving into the plot so!! We're both really excited because we finally get u guys to see this whole thign start to splay out, we've been drawing some art and stuff and once the stuff for it happens we're gonna share it with you.
> 
> So i made a tag for the fic!! and the tag on tumblr is, ""LDAOPT"" or in ur head just say l-dayopt so go check that out i already posted somehting on my blog there (http://queergemsandsteven.tumblr.com/tagged/ldaopt), also if you post anything about the fic make the tags "queergemsandsteven, and LDAOPT" !! so i can see it alright. we'll see you gusy enxt time thank you SO much for sticking with us.


	6. The Fight Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias talking here! Chapter 6 is finally done and soon the plot is going to spice up. Both my co-author and I apologize for the update delay, things have been going on in our personal lives that slowed us down. Now that things are starting to get in check and the plot is beginning to get interesting, I'm sure the following chapters will be published much quickly than this one.

Stan woke up first. His eyes barely cracked open, realizing the sun was drifting into the room. He felt Rick’s arms pressed against his chest. He smiled and nudged Rick. 

“Babe?” His voice was groggy and heavy with sleep. “You awake?”

“Mmmmn.” Rick moaned out “In a minute.”

Stan sighed and smiled. He turned around so he was facing Rick. He kissed a small line from his chin to his cheek and then rested his head against Rick’s. 

“W-what time is it?” Rick mumbled and opened one eye. 

“Like 11:30.” Stan sighed glancing at the clock. 

“Ugh.” Rick sighed and it turned a small yawn. He laced his fingers with Stan. “T-too many thoughts.” He groaned quietly. “I wanna go b-b-back- wanna go to sleep again.”

“What are you thinking about?” Stan asked squeezing his hand.

“Well b-because of that stunt you pulled yesterday we have to watch Beth. Not that I don’t want to see her we just, we don’t have that money Stan.” He sighed and turned away, his back facing Stan, who shook his head to himself. 

Even he didn’t know what to do, but he hated seeing Rick so defeated and hopeless. Stan wrapped an arm around Rick’s bare body, pressing a gentle, comforting kiss on the nape of his neck. “Hey, we’ve got Bill on our side. He can help us get a few bucks.”

Rick turned his head slightly, smiling at the comforting sensation of his partner’s warm breath on his cool skin. Stan shared many talks about how he and Bill ran the so called business. It was what gave them hope, because it was always successful.

“He can hook me up with fights and stuff, he knows everyone downtown. He knows where I can make easy money.”

Rick sighed and sat up on the bed, glancing over to Stan with a look of uncertainty in his dark eyes. “So y-y-you’re going to be gone all day?” He asked, placing his hands on his lap.

Stan nodded. “Yeah, but I’ll be okay, baby.” He reassured Rick while pressing a tender kiss on his thin lips.

As Stan pulled back, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, slowly moving across the Motel room to get dressed. Rick’s eyes followed him, but his gaze was still filled with what seemed like mild concern.

After putting on some ripped denim jeans, a plain white t shirt and his leather jacket, Stan brought his attention to Rick again. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Rick’s head perked up and he forced a chuckle. “N-nothing.” He replied. “Break a leg.”

Husky laughter came from Stan. “I’m not sure if you mean it metaphorically or literally.”

At that, Rick stood up, moving across the room and pressing a quick kiss on Stan’s lips. It left Stan chuckling, a blush spread across his cheeks. “Don’t worry, I won’t be breaking any legs.” He promised while having his hands on Rick’s bare waist. He smiled sweetly and turned away, placing a hand on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder towards Rick before twisting it.

“It’s gonna be cold today.” Stan warned. “Get some warm clothes, babe.”

Rick smiled warmly and nodded as Stan left the motel. He got into his car and started it heading towards Bill’s apartment. He was familiar with the route and because of that, had no problem letting his mind wander as he drove. His thoughts rambled in his mind about, being hurt, about Beth liking him, about Annie and Rick. About anything that could possibly worry Stan, which at this point, is a lot. 

‘What if she doesn’t like me?’ Stan thought. He was big, and scary. He didn’t know how to act around kids. There was a very real possibility that Beth wouldn’t like him, or worse would be scared of him. How awkward would that be if she was scared of- That strain of thought got interrupted by, ‘What would I be to her?’ Would he be her papa? or her dad? or just Stan? ‘What if Annie’s a homophobe?’ He stopped that thought before it began scared to consider the fact that there’s a good chance Annie wouldn’t want him around her daughter. 

All his thoughts were disrupted when a guy on a motorcycle zipped past him. “Hey fucker watch out!” He yelled at the guy. He realized he was close to Bill’s and sighed. He pulled down one street and turned directly into Bill’s parking lot. He slid from his car and locked it starting towards the building. 

Before he even set a hand on the oak door to Bill’s apartment, it quickly swung open, almost hitting Stan’s hand. He reflectively yanked it away just in time, eyes glancing at Bill who stood at the door frame. Bill’s lips pulled back to expose a row of pearly white teeth and noticeably long canines. 

“I’ve been expecting you!” He exclaimed happily his perky tone as enthusiastic as ever. His dark skin shined from wetness, droplets could be seen in his golden hair. Stan could tell he recently showered, the stench of cigarettes wasn’t as strong anymore now that he bathed.

“I’ve got your money.” He leaned against the left side of the doorframe, shoving a hand down his pockets and pulling out a neat stack of dollar bills. “252 dollars, for you.” Bill said with a cheeky grin, handing the wad of cash to Stan who stared at it in wonder. He took the cash and put it into the pocket left of his leather jacket.

Bill’s golden eyes darted up and down Stan’s body, scanning him and quirking up an angular brow. Stan knew why. He wanted something.

Stanley coughed into his palm and reached up to his breast pocket, pulling out Bill’s fix.  
He took it without hesitation, his thin fingers brushed over Stan’s as he grabbed the baggie. “Peeeeerfect!” 

Stan forced a smile in response to Bill’s uncomfortable long vowels.”H-hey listen Bill, uh.”

Bill put his fix away, his expression changed grimly, a small frown was now painted onto his face. “You sound a little hesitant, Stan.” He noted in a lower tone. “You regretting somethin’?”

Stan shook his head. “No, of course not!” He reassured. “I just need some help with stuff.”

Bill’s expression then softened up returning to it’s cheery look. “What kind of help?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“I need money. But for that, I need someone to hook me up with some street fights or whatever.” Stan replied, leaning a little closer. “And I know how much you love my style.”

Bill’s smirk grew wider, his eyes narrowed slightly. “Getting back into the business, tough guy?” He asked and laughed. “I’ll help you out with that anyday.”

Without hesitation, Bill got a black trenchcoat and a pack of cigarettes, heading towards his own car, a beautiful 1960’s Chevrolet Impala. As Stan got inside, he didn't find the vehicle attractive anymore. 

It was tainted with the intense smell of tobacco and smoke, it was so bad that throughout the ride, Stanley’s eyes watered and burned. Once the car stopped, Stan quickly scurried out of the car and took in the outdoor fresh air which now seemed to smell like a pound of flowers. He coughed a little and looked around, a fair breeze blew through his thin hair. It made tree branches rattle in the distance. Stan recognized the place, he fought there often back in the days.

Bill slammed his door shut, a cigarette in hand. He was smoking the whole ride which didn’t help Stan’s eyes. “I wouldn’t have guessed that you’re smoke-sensitive, kiddo.” He teased, puffing out some smoke while walking by Stan’s side and looking down at the much shorter man. “You’ll get used to it, pal. It took me a while too.” Stan stared up at him realizing how intimidatingly tall he really was. Somewhere around 6 feet or taller.Stan nodded stiffly and straightened his posture, clearing his irritated throat. 

Bill moved ahead into a narrow alley, carefully walking over and around bits of scattered scrap metal. It was a rather long alleyway which Stan passed several times before, but he always felt a little claustrophobic each time. As the two cement walls ended, a thin sheet of metal arched over, leaning against the cement structure. Walking underneath it, a small clearing could be seen. Logs and horrifically made benches were found by the edge of the clearing, a few feet away from the forest that surrounded the isolated area. Some guys were sitting on them but Stan thought anytime soon those rotting logs would cave under their weight. 

Bill waved a hand towards one of the men and turned to Stan “Sit down somewhere.” He said. “I’ll take care of everything. You just sit still or do whatever.”

Stan obeyed, awkwardly squatting down onto one of the logs on the ground, watching Bill talking to random individuals from a distance. While waiting, his gaze fell upon the center of the clearing. It was a dusty, ugly brownish colour from being stampeded on over and over again. Any bit of grass in that wad of dry dirt were golden and withering away. Nothing grew there for long.

Everything was boring and as minutes passed more people gathered. Some brought beers and drugs, while others were obviously on steroids of some sorts. The smell of tobacco seemed to disappear now, but it was replaced by skunk-like scent which Stan had smelled too many times to forget what it was.

Marijuana.

Bill offered him a joint, but Stan declined. He had to pay attention on fighting. Some rounds had already started. The amateurs always started first and it was all boring. It was just a lot of jumping in place and the audience hollering homophobic slurs. Stan let himself build up anger. Anger is always good for the competition.

When his turn came up, Bill gave Stan an encouraging slap on the back as well as a “Good luck, kid!” Before shoving him into the ring

Some people in the crowd chuckled at the obvious height difference between Stan and his opponent. One half of the crowd however knew who Stan was and kept their judgement. He heard Bill’s loud voice speak over the crowd. 

“There’s no such thing as a boring fight when Stan fuckin’ Pines is in it!”

Those words were enough to boost his competitiveness and confidence. The money Stan would earn after would be worth it.  
Being able to be financially stable  
Being able to keep Rick happy  
Being able to do all that is worth all the bruises and bloody knuckles.

The fight began with the faint blow of a whistle, is escalated as quickly as it started. The first few seconds were messy grapples and punches until Stan got a hold of his opponent, sparring sweatily on the dusty ground until he got his adversary in an armlock. Having his opponent in such a vulnerable and weak position, Stan was certain he won this fight for sure, but his opponent pulled back with sudden incredible strength, breaking free of the lock. The surrounding audience let out a loud gasp, while some chuckled. Then Stan caught something awfully familiar from the corner of his eye  
A brandling knife.

-

Rick stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection. Much like Stan he was worried. He hadn’t seen Beth in so long and the underlying concern if she’d still like him was there. But he was more worried about Stan. He was out there doing god knows what to make money for them to babysit for a we

“God I’m a shit father.” he mumbled to himself turning to walk back to the bed. 

He sat and wrung his hands together. Cracking his knuckles scratching his jeans and listening to the small scratching noise. He didn’t care much for silence. He stood and went to go turn on the TV when he heard tires squeal into the motel parking lot. Guessing it was Stan, Rick turned to the window and was about to go peek out curiously when he heard a commotion. Before he could even make it to the door a man burst the door open. 

He was astonishingly tall. Rick stared at his T-shaped figure. He was probably strong but his height made him seem lanky and slimmer. His dark skin covered by a white T-shirt and black jeans. Both which were covered in fresh, bright red blood. Rick could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as the tall guy, who he’s assuming is Bill, drags Stan in. He's covered in blood too as well as dirt and bruises. Stan weakly looked up at Rick with a pained expression, one of his eyes swollen shut and his lip split. Though it was an awful sight, Rick was more concerned about the giant gash on his arm and the blood still pouring from it down his skin.  
He rushed to Stan and held him up taking him off of Bill’s arm. 

“This kid whipped out a knife in the ring.” He told Rick in a rebuking tone. “Dumb kid cut him pretty deep, he was bleeding all over the place.”

Rick turned and placed a hand over Stan's injury, applying pressure onto it. The warm sensation of blood was cringeworthy, but with pressure applied to the cut, it seemed to slow down. Stan let out a groan, wrapping fingers around Rick's wrist, trying to tug his hand away.

Rick gently sat Stan down on the motel bed and took Stan's hand, keeping it over the wound.

"Keep the pressure on it." He commanded and left, heading to the bathroom and quickly coming back with a first aid kit and a bottle of vodka. Stan eyes grew wide as he saw it, he knew that the following treatments will be horribly painful. Rick quickly pulled out a chair and Bill moved aside, allowing room for it. Rick sat down and gently peeled Stan's hand away from his cut, observing it.

A very clean cut on his right arm, definitely from a knife and someone who knew how to use it. It cut through skin and parts of Stan's tricep as well as veins, none that are major to Rick's relief. The cut might have been clean, but it wasn't sanitary. Some dirt got in the wound and around it, clumped up in Stan's blood. 

"We have to clean it now." Rick said, taking a sterile pad from the first aid kit and the bottle of vodka in his free hand. 

He poured some alcohol into the pad and settled the bottle down, turning to Stan who was biting his bloodied lip nervously his hand reaching out to Rick. Rick held it tightly, the alcoholic wipe hovering a few inches over Stan's wound. 

"Don't y-y-yank your arm away." Rick warned, slowly lowering the wipe until Stan muttered.

"J-just do it fast." Rick followed the order. He wiped up the gash quickly, Stan's grip painfully tight around his hand. He gasped and whimpered and bit his lip, the alcohol burning under his skin. The cut became more visible and much more tidy now, Stan turned and was now able to see the depth of his wound. It was probably an inch or so deep, still bleeding slowly.

"Shit, I'm gonna need stitches aren’t I?" Rick looked up at Stan, he looked drained and exhausted but most of all, in pain. Rick opened his mouth to answer but the words that came out wasn't his.

"Yes."

Bill took a small step forward and glanced over to Rick. "better sew it up soon or else the scar is going to be magnificent."

Rick frowned at Bill and then moved his gaze to the first aid kit. "I-I-I know what I'm doing you don't have to r-remind me." He retorted, pulling out the stitching set equipped with both needle and thread. Glancing back down at the wound, Rick was certain Stan would need around ten sutures, which he knew was going to be a painful process.

"Bill?" His head perked up.

"Yes?" Rick faced him. 

"Go to Stan's left. M-Make sure he doesn't look. Give h-h-him something to hold."  
Bill blinked at the command and sighed, nodding and lazily plopping down by Stan's side, giving his hand to hold as Rick turned his gaze on the injury.

"Don't worry, babe." Rick reassured Stan with a gentle kiss on his temple. "Y-You're gon’ be okay."

Rick got the sterile gloves from the kit, putting them on and placing his fingers around the gaping laceration, closing it shut after he prepared the needle. At the sight, Stan looked away, greeted by the "comforting" view of Bill who's eyes were still pretty red from smoking weed 

"It's going to hurt now." Rick warned and a sharp pain shot up Stan's arm, his body convulsed reflectively, hand gripping onto Bill's hand. Bill’s relaxed face quickly changed into shock and mild pain, gasping at Stan's surprisingly powerful hold.  
Another dart of pain shot into Stan's arm, he bit his lip to stop himself from yelping out. 

“You’re doing good baby you can d-d-d-do this.” Rick said reassuringly pausing for a minute to still his shaking hands. 

“G-g-g-give me,” Stan breathed heavily his face damp with sweat. 

“Wha-ah!” Bill was about to ask when Rick started another suture and Stan damn-near broke his fingers. 

“Give me the f-fucking damn vodka! Shit jesus!” He yelled and Bill reached over to grab it with his free hand. When he passed it to Stan he let go and Bill was relieved to have his hand back. 

“O-o-kay S-stan, Only like, a couple more. You c-can do this b-baby.” Stan nodded at Rick's voice and threw the now empty bottle on the ground next to the bed, bracing himself for the last few stitches.

Another shot of pain went into his arm and Stan jumped at the sensation, letting out grunts, hands balled into fists bearing the agony. He bit his bottom lip hard, tearing the small cut on it open even further, as he felt the needle pierce through his skin a few more times. 

Then it stopped.

Stan heard to sound of scissors and felt a kiss a few centimeters over his wound. "I-It's done, baby. I-it's over."

Stan let out a long sigh of relief, hearing Rick rummaging through the first aid kit, he turned to look down at the stitches. A continuous suture ran down the gash, closing it up. Some bright red blood lingered around the cut until Rick reached a hand out to dab it away with a napkin.

"You did f-fucking great baby." He praised and started to wrap a gauze around his partner's arm. Stan smiled weakly, wiping sweat off his forehead while watching Rick work with tenderness and delicacy. Attributes he had never seen in Rick before.

Stan then remembered something. He let his free hand reached down his pant pockets, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it over to Rick. "Good thing they weren't stained."

Rick's jaw dropped and he frowned, moving the money aside with a hand. "Do you think I fucking c-cared if the m-mo-oourp-ney was stained or not?" He questioned but still took the cash from Stan's hand. "Y-You could've been f-f-f-urrp-ucking killed, Stan. Or you could've been sent to the E-E-ER. I don't fucking care about the m-money!"

Stan's eyes widened as he looked at Rick. He looked almost pained.

"B-but you need it for Beth." Stan muttered and looked away, placing his left hand over the gauze on his arm gently. His wound stung slightly and throbbed in pain, he let out a small grunt at the sensation.

Rick sighed. "I do need it for Beth. But I also need you alive, Stan." He murmured and an awkward pause broke into the scenario. Stan took those few seconds of silence to mentally scold himself for his impulsive actions.  
"I'm sorry Rick."  
Stan murmured and Rick leaned Over this partner, pressing a gentle, loving kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, babe. Just don't fucking do it again."  
He said, glancing towards Stan and Bill who were both sitting side by side. 

“Ladies." Bill said placing a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “I think we’re all awfully tense.” He shook his head and stood up. “Now if you guys want to stay tense then be my guest by all means. But my thought is that, It was a pretty successful night. You guys have a ton of cash. I got to watch this all go down which, while horrible, absolutely horrible, was slightly entertaining.” He laughed and walked over to his trench coat which had been thrown on the floor in the rush. 

“I don’t think any of this w-was entertaining.” Rick said sounding ticked off.

“No he’s right. It was kind of fun.” Stan said scratching the back of his neck. 

“It w-was what?!” Rick asked turning to Stan in surprise.

“Now, now.” Bill started again before Rick could finish. “It was horrible, but, We shouldn’t let that get the best of us. I think I have just the thing to help us all calm down, and well, mellow out.” He laughed quietly and reached into the coat pocket pulling out a bag. 

Weed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So me and Matt have been working on this and it's planned to be a bunch of chapters. We've got a lot planned and we're excited 2 go on this literary adventure w/ u guys lmao.  
> We have a playlist for it but it might spoil some future stuff so we're gonna give it to you guys later.  
> You can find me on tumblr at: Bertssweatybuns.tumblr.com (or if u really like cartoons queergemsandsteven.tumblr.com)  
> And you can find Matt at: Matthiart.tumblr.com


End file.
